For His Love
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: Will his pride kill them? Or will the love of her friends save them both from death. Can Love really change someone as cold as his is? What is it that she isn't saying? Parring Sess & Kagome I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Inuyasha Or Any of the songs in my story.

For His Love

**Tears Of The Soul**

They where siting around the campfire late in the night. Kagome was lost in her thoughts playing with the almost whole Jewel that hung around her neck. She had been depressed more than normal all day. Her friends where worried about her. Even Inuyasha was concerned. They could all tell something was wrong with her. But she did not want to tell them anything. She wouldn't even tell Sango and she told her everything.

They would see her walk off into the woods and hear her crying to herself from time to time. This had been going on for a week now. Every time they would try to talk to her about it she would only give a sad smile and say she was going to take a walk and walk away from the group. So they all decided to not talk about it anymore in hopes it would pass soon. But as time went on it seamed it didn't and it seamed to them it only got worse.

Sango was the first to come up with an idea. She knew that Kagome loved to sing. It was something that always seamed to cheer her up when she was down and she hadn't hear her doing it so far so finely she spoke up. "Kagome why don't you sing us all a song." She said with a smile on her face. Hoping it would work.

Kagome sat looking at Sango for a bit her face blank as if she wasn't really there. But soon she gave Sango a soft sad smile and replied. "Alright but then I think I will go for a walk." Kagome sit up on her knees closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After thinking of what song to sing she decided to sing the song that had been going thou her head all day long. Kagome looked over at Shippo reached over and picked him up and softy kissed him on his cheek."I Love You Shippo" while giving him a little hug. "I Love You Too Momma" and he kissed her back while hugging her neck and for the first time in a week Kagome smiled for real. She softy sit him down. Took another deep breath and started her song.

Spend all you time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it ok

there is always some reason, to feel, not good enough

and it is hard at the end, of the day'

I need some distrac,tion aww, a beautiful release

memories, seep thou my veins

leaving me, empty aww ,and waves,less and maybe i find peace tonight

In the a,rms of, the angel far away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.

For reasons unknown to the others in the group she stood up and faced the tree line. As she stood signing never missing a tune or a beat. A tear fell down her cheek and her voice was full of pain and sorrow.

you are thrown, from, the wreckage of your si,lent revelry

your in the a,rms of the angel, may you find, some comfort, here

so tired of this strange life, and everywhere you turn, theirs vultures and thieves, at your back.

Storm keeps on twisten, keep on, building the lies, but you make up for that you lack.

Don't make no, difference, escape one last time, It's easier, to believe,.

Aw this sweet maddness, all it's glory, and sadness ,that brings me to my knees,.

In the ar,ms of, the angel far away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room, and the end,lessness that you fear,.

you are thrown, from, the wreckage of your si,lent revelry,.

In the ar,ms of, the angel may you find, some comfort, here.

Here in the a,rms of, the angel may you find, some comfort, here,.

By the time Kagome finished singing for her friends it was almost more than she could take. With everything she knew was going to happen if she stayed till the end. Plus that fact of what Sesshomaru had done. The way she felt inside. The visions she had seen. It was almost more than she could do to hold back the flood of tears that she knew was coming . She didn't know how much longer she could keep all of this up. The last week she had been going thou this was like a living hell for her all she wanted was for it to be over.

As she finished her song she walked into the hut they was staying in and took off the Jewel and placed it in her notebook on her sleeping bag for the others to find. She knew it would be awhile before they would go inside. She had already written a letters for them and talked to Kikyo. In the last months she and Kikyo had made their peace with each other and now that was taken care of she knew she could leave. Naraku was no longer a problem since he had been defeated 1 month ago and their was only 3 or 4 more shards to be found.

When Kagome came out of the hut she left her pack and all of her belongings behind and walked into the forest not even looking at her friends of whom she thought of as family. As soon as Kagome left out of the sight of her friends she took off in a dead run for the Bone Eaters Well. As soon as she reached it she stopped and sat on the edge. After taking one last look around and a deep breath. She said good-bye to the Era she had grown to love so much. Another tear fell down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. She wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't.

With that she jumped into the well and felt the magical blue light surround her for the last time and she smiled at the feeling of it. She always had a feeling of complete happiness as she went thou the well. It was something that she wished she could feel all the time but it was something that was not for her to have. She felt her feet softy touch down on the dirt floor on the other side of the well in her own time. After climbing up the ladder, she quickly grabbed the lid and placed it over the well top and sealed it with sutras she had made. With this done Kagome fell to the floor on her knees crying , knowing she wouldn't ever see her friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good-Bye My Friends**

Back with Inuyasha and the group. Shippo had gotten tired and headed into the hut to lay down and wait for Kagomes return. When he got inside he found the notebook on the sleeping bag that they shared. After opening it up he saw the Jewel inside and screamed this brought everyone inside very fast. As he held up the Jewel for them to see. To say they was all in shock was an understatement.

As Sango took the notebook and started reading it her knees went weak and gave out on her and she started crying." Kagome No! " she cried. She held the notebook close to her chest. Her face was pail, everyone stood waiting for her to talk but she remained silent. They could all tell she was in shock. Miroku walked over to Sango and put his arm around her, took the notebook from her and started reading what was in it aloud.

My Dearest Friends,

Your more like my family then friends and that is one of the reasons I had done what I have done. For the pain I have caused you I am truly sorry for I too am feeling it, more than you will ever know. Please forgive me.

The reasons I have left is simply. The Jewel is almost complete and if I stay till it is fully done I will be pulled back through the well and would haft to leave you anyway. But with being pulled back through the well I would have no memory of any of you. Kikyo knows the truth as well as I do. I would rather remember you all then not. I Love you all so much. Plus I made a mistake one that I am not sorry for. One even though it hurt very much I do not want to forget. I fell in love with someone. He already knows. But I have my honor as well as he does.

Sango, You are the sister I always wanted and never had. I will miss you so very much. I have always trusted you with every secret. I had even with a curtain someone. Please take good care of my little Shippo he is really going to need you and Miroku now more than ever. Please tell Kaede thank you so much for everything I learned so much from her. She was and always will be like a second mother to me. I will always remember her with a smile.

Miroku, You are like a protective older brother and I have always loved you for it, even though you are a pervert. Brother one pieces of advice for you. You really need to marry Sango and stop putting it off.

Shippo, Hunny I know this hurts allot. I'm hurting too. but just remember 2 things I Love you very much. You are my son no matter what. The other thing is demons live a very long time. I want you to grow up strong and brave and happy have pride and honor in whatever you do son. Make me proud of you as I always have been. Someday we will see each other again I promise. Look for me Shippo and I will hold you once again with open arms as I have always done. Until we meet again my son I love you. I will always be your Momma.

Inuyasha, I have already talked to Kikyo she will join the group as soon as you let her know I have gone. Do not be upset with her or I will curse you over the ages. I still have your hair so it can be done. She still loves you Inuyasha and I know you love her as well. I hope you two can mate this time. I wish you both nothing but happiness. I don't know if we will ever meet again. So I will say it now. Thank You Inuyasha. Even though you have tried to kill me at one time and made me mad more than I want to remember like everyday. You have always protected me and for that I am truly grateful. Over the time we have been together I have watched you grow allot even though you will not admit it. I'm proud of you Inuyasha. I'm sure your Mother and Father would be too if they where still alive.

Okay enough of that I'm sure he is red enough now. I know I might now have the right to ask anything of you all but., I ask one favor of you. As a last wish I would like for your group and Sesshomaru's group to combine just for a little while till the Jewel is complete and the wish is made. I want you Inuyasha and your brother to learn a few things about each other. You are more alike then either of you know.

Inuyasha if you wouldn't mind finding Sesshomaru and giving him the letters I have left for him and the one for Rin. She is one of the reasons I want your groups together. She is going to take my leaving very hard she will need someone. He cares for her, he just don't understand how to comfort her like she is going to need. I know he will do it for her. Please be kind.

Good-Bye My Friends Always Kagome

After Miroku had finished reading the letter she had left. Sango found the letters for Sesshomaru and Rin and handed them to Inuyasha. Then the group fell into silence. They all knew it was to late to stop her from sealing the well. She had been gone far to long for that. Each person was lost in their thoughts. Shippo had jumped into Sango's arms and was crying for the lose of his adopted mother. Sango was doing her best to comfort him.

Everyone remained silent until Miroku decided to ask the one question he wanted to know the most." Inuyasha are you going to try to for fill her request and ask your brother to join us?" Inuyasha looking at Miroku for a bit before answering,. He didn't think his half brother would really do it but if it was something for Kagome he would try. After all it was the last thing she would ever ask of him.

"I don't know if he will do it or not Miroku but I will ask. Kagome has never really ask that much of me personal. For her to ask there hast to be a reason for it. We'll leave tomorrow to find him." Miroku nodded his head. The 3 of them sit and talked over there plans of how they was going to do things. Shippo had finely fallen asleep so Sango had placed him in the sleeping bag to help comfort him with Kagome's scent. After a couple of hours everyone decided it was time to sleep.

Kagome had been crying for over two hours it was late at night and she was all alone. She had cried so much her tears dryed and stopped. The heart in her chest felt as if someone was to touch it , it would shatter into a million pieces. She was crushed and heartbroken. The pain made it hard to breath or even think. But this was her choice and now she had to learn to live with it. She knew down deep it was the right thing to do. Now she had to learn to go on with her life. Even though she had told them that she would see them again she didn't really think so. She had not felt any demons in her time. This fact saddened her deeply.

She picked herself up off of the ground dusted herself off and made her way to the house. Went to her room changed and laid down. Even though she didn't sleep well she kept having dreams that would wake her. Kagome sat up on the side of her bed crying. "Sesshomaru I Love You, please forgive me, I Miss You. Rin Hunny please don't cry. I'll always be your mother. I Love You Baby and I Miss you". She laid back down and drifted off as sleep over took her.

At the very same time in the past Sesshomaru sit straight up and looked around he had a feeling something was out of place something was wrong. He listened he hear a soft sweet voice floating in the breeze and he knew who it was. " Sesshomaru I Love You, please forgive me, I Miss You. Rin hunny please don't cry" after hearing this he knew something was wrong. He decided when it was light he would find his brothers group and make sure she was alright.

He sat and waited for light. As soon as they was able to leave they would brake camp and started to search for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had not been able to stop thinking about Kagome since the night they had the fight about her honor and doing her duty and the Jewel alone with a few other things. With each passing day the pain and heaviness in his chest grew heavier. Now there was something new something he had never felt before. He was afraid something had happened to Kagome. He silently cursed his brother if anything had happened to her he would kill him for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Realizations**

As soon as it was light enough to see Sesshomaru woke up Jaken. Picking up Rin in his arms and the group took to the air at top speed. Sesshomaru had a feeling where his brothers group would be. So that was the first place he was headed to. A little later as Inuyasha and the rest of their group was waking up Sango started make something to eat. As they all sit around eating they all felt the same. The group just wasn't the same with Kagome gone. Inuyasha knew it was no good but he still had tried it. In the middle of the night he had gotten up and went to the well and jumped in only to find it was indeed closed.

Just as the group was about to start out of the village they saw Kikyo walking out of the wood and toward them. She walked up to them with a sad look on her face. " Kagome has left hasn't she?" she said. Inuyasha looked at the group almost not wanting to admit it to himself by saying it. "Yes Kikyo she is gone. She left a letter saying that she had already talked to you." Kikyo simply nodded her head yes "I will do as she asked me to. I will help you find the last few shards Inuyasha." Kikyo brought up her hand and placed it on his shoulder and Inuyasha looked at her. "Inuyasha all she ever wanted was you to be happy. Grieve her not being here for to long will not be healthy for any of you. She ask me to tell you all that."

"We still need to find Sesshomaru Inuyasha" Sango said wanted to change the subject hoping it would help lighten the mood from being so sad. "No need Sango he is coming to us , he will be here soon." said Kikyo. They watched as Kikyo pointed in the direction of the Western Lands. As the group stood and waited for them the arrive each of them remember what they had talked about the night before. But Inuyasha took it on himself to remind everyone again. " Remember everyone don't say anything about her being gone till I talk to him alone remember Rin." He said as he was looking at everyone then he looked at Kikyo. "Alright Inuyasha. I understand." she said sadly. In the time that they was waiting for his arrival Sango thought it would be best if she told the others about him and Kagome. They was surprised in this fact Inuyasha most of all. But Kikyo on the other hand seamed to understand allot more than she was letting anyone else know.

After 5 more minutes of waiting Sesshomaru and his group came into sight. Sesshomaru was surprised to see them all standing outside the hut looking in his direction like the where waiting for him to come. He didn't know but they where. As he looked the group over he noticed that Kagome was not with them. This made him worry even more.

As he landed Sango noticed he was holding Rin in his arms. " Sesshomaru? Is Rin hurt or sick?" Sango asked a little concerned. "No she is only sleeping." He answered. Sango called him to follow her to the hut so he could lay her down. She placed Kagomes sleeping bag on the hut floor for him. Kagomes scent filled his scenes as he laid Rin down. It helped to ease his pain and calmed him. He took in her scent one last time then left the hut.

After walking out of the hut Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha. " Where is Kagome I don't see her." he asked. Inuyasha was doing all he could not to look his brother in the face. "Walk with me Sesshomaru we need to talk." With that said Inuyasha started walking off. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Jaken watch over Rin." "Yes My Lord" Inuyasha had stopped and was waiting for Sesshomaru when he reached him they walked off into the wood together. Neither said a word till the reached The Tree Of Ages.

"Inuyasha I tire of this waiting. Where is she?" Sesshomaru said with a cold voice. Inuyasha almost jumped when he heard his brother speak. Inuyasha was not shore how his brother was going to act from the way he was acting now.. "She is gone Sesshomaru, she went back to her own time and sealed the well from her side, I can't get to her. She left a letters for you , Rin the Jewel and made a request of us all." He handed Sesshomaru the letter that Kagome had left for him. For the first time in his whole life Inuyasha saw his brothers mask fall that day.

Sesshomaru took the letter and stepped away from Inuyasha opened it up and started to read it.

My Dearest Sesshomaru,

This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do writhing you this. I'm sorry you and I had that fight and I forgive you for what you said. But when you said you wanted me and loved me but would not take me as a mate because I was human because of your honor. I don't think you know how bad you truly hurt me. It broke my heart to hear something like that come from your lips. You wanted me to stop looking for the shards to give up my honor for you but you was not willing to do that same for me. It told me you lied, you did not love me. You betrayed me in that lie and in that lie you brake my heart for the second time.

I had told you that when the Jewel was complete and the wish was made I would haft to leave anyway. The well would pull me away. So I just decided to leave a little sooner and in doing so I am able to keep all my memories. All the good and the bad. I tried to stay and for fill my duties with the Jewel but every time I felt your aura I felt a peace of me die inside. I was always crying inside. It is strange really. Even after all the pain I feel. I still Love You Sesshomaru. I guess I always will. I meant it when I said I will have no other..

Please forgive this lowly human for whatever she has done to bother your life and permit her one request as I have never asked you for anything. I ask not for myself but for Rin. Please be kind in this one thing for her sake. Join Inuyashas group just long enough to help find the rest of the Jewel Shards and the wish to be made. There are only 3 or 4 left and we both know Rin is going to take my leaving very hard. I love her like a daughter. To think of the pain she would haft to feel without someone there like Miroku or Sango would brake my heart again.

Please don't brake my heart for a 3rd time. She is going to have it hard enough as it is. Rin and Shippo can help each other thou this they need each other. Just as you and Inuyasha do. Your more alike then either of you think. You two need to learn about the other. Please tell Jaken good-bye for me I don't know if he ever really like me but I did him. Pet UhUn for me. He is such a kind being and had always been sweet to me.

I would like you to know Sesshomaru. I would have done it if could have been your mate.

Good-Bye Sesshomaru Always Yours Kagome

As Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru read his letter for the first time in his life he was seeing someone different standing in front of him. As Sesshomaru's legs went weak and he fell to his knees. He never noticed that he had fallen as he kept on reading the letter. Soon he could tell his brother was done reading the letter. It dropped from his hand and landed on the ground. Looking down he put his hands on his knees to help hold his self up. "My fault, all my fault.." He whispered saying this more to himself then to Inuyasha but Inuyasha heard him.

Sesshomaru palsied with a sharp pain shooting all thou his body and shook him to his very soul. The realization of what he had done finely hit him hard. Sesshomaru gasp for air as he felt the pain paluse thou him. His head felt as if it was going to explode. His eyes turned red. His beast was trying to take control in a blood rage at it's lost. It was taking all of his control to stop it from happening. After the first paluse the pain slowly started to slipped away. A few deep breaths and he was able to regain his control.

"Sesshomaru what did she say? What happened between you two for it to bother you this much?" Ask Inuyasha. After seeing his brother actions he truly wanted to know what was going on. Even he and Shippo was not this upset over her leaving. "If you really want to know Inuyasha read the letter and know I Love Her." He replied as he stood up and walked a few feet away looking off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha read the letter then looked over at his brother. He was shocked in his brother in many ways. In this time Sesshomaru regained his control back and now had his face back on. He turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Come I must return to Rin She is awake" He turned to walk to the village. Inuyasha soon caught up to his brother. " Sesshomaru would you and your group like to join my group in search for the missing Jewel Shards? It was the only thing she has ever really ask of either of us." After a few minutes of thinking Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to Inuyasha " Yes Inuyasha we will join your group and I will honor her request as will you." He then turned and left the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Child's Tears**

After they reached the village Sesshomaru saw Rin outside playing with Shippo. When Rin saw him she ran to him." Lord Sesshomaru you have returned. Rin is happy to see you. Where is Lady Kagome is she not with you?" She said as she was looking around as if trying to find her. Seeing this almost broke the hearts of everyone in the group. They could all tell that Kagome and Rin had become very close.

Sesshomaru not caring anymore of what the people around him thought bent down to one knee in front of Rin. "No Rin Lady Kagome is not here anymore. But she is safe. She is back in her own village and can not come back anymore." Rin started crying and throw herself at Sesshomaru into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Did Rin do something wrong to make her not love Rin no more? She said she loved Rin. Rin lost another mother why? What did Rin do wrong?" By this time Rin was crying so hard her words where hard to understand.

"Rin you did nothing wrong. It was not your fault. Kagome loves you very much. You know that so do I." He said trying his best to comfort the crying girl in his arms. Inuyasha stepped forward and handed him another letter. " Kagome left this letter for Rin. It might help." He took the letter and opened it up seat Rin on his lap and started reading it tthougho her.

My Dear Sweet Rin

Hun don't cry. You shouldn't cry remember what I told you hunny. You should always smile and be happy. All crying does is make your eyes look like you are really sleepy. If you are thinking you did something wrong Rin, You did nothing wrong. You are a perfect little Angel others just can't see your wings like I can.

I Love You very much Rin I always will. You will always be my daughter even though I am not with you. Rin Hunny when you are sad or you miss me I will be there with you. I will be a soft summers breeze that holds you tight. The flowers that smell sweet and calm you. The snow flake that falls on your cheek. The song of the birds in a meadows that wakes you in the mornings. The kindness others show. Let all of things remind you of me and know that I am with you Hunny. As long as you have any of these things I will never be truly gone. I will be there watching over you by your side.

Life can be good Rin. Live it to it's fullest and always do your very best to be happy and have fun while doing it for it is to short for us to meet again.

I Love you. My Little Angel Rin Always yours Kagome

He held Rin till her tears stopped and she fell asleep in his arms. Then laid her down in the hut once more. He placed their letters with her knowing that she would want to keep it close. When he returned outside of the hut he turned to Jaken. "Jaken Lady Kagome requested I pass a message on to you it is as follows. Good-Bye Jaken I don't know if you ever really like me but I did you." Jaken looked at the ground."Thank You My Lord" He said in a low voice. Jaken felt bad for all the times he had been harsh with Kagome all the mean and cruel things he had said. He wished there was a way he could make them up to her and set things straight.

Sesshomaru walked over to UhUn and petted him. "UhUn that was from Lady Kagome I know two always like her and she you." UhUn both heads started snorting and jerking their heads up and down. He once again turned to Jaken. "Jaken we shall be joining Inuyashas group for awhile to help recover the rest of the Jewel Shards that are missing. Return to the manor have the top 4 guards cover the lands 2 guards to a group. Tell the advisers I am on a quest. He will know what to do. Get extra kimonos for Rin and return by morning." Jaken bowed Low "Yes My Lord I will see it is done." With that Jaken ran over and hoped onto UhUn and off they went to do as he was told.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and the rest of the group " As soon as he returns we may start when you are ready." He then turned to Sango." I have been told many times in the past that you can be trusted with Rin. I have no reason to dought this as it came from Kagome. Therefor If you would be so kind as to keep watch over Rin for me I shall go and hunt for the meal." Sango was stunned and didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head yes. With that Sesshomaru turned around formed his cloud and vanished into the air.

Everyone turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew this was coming so he thoughght he would haft to make the best of it and tell them all the truth. Even if it did piss his brother off. The only things Sango didn't know was what was in the letter as far as she knew. So she too was interested in what was going on. Everyone was quit so Sango decided to say what everyone was thinking. "Inuyasha what's going on? That Sesshomaru isn't the one we all know."

He looked at all of them and frowned."Fine" Then Inuyasha walked into the hut and got Sesshomaru's letter. "Now I'm not going to read all of it to you guys some of it needs to be private for just him.. But you will understand what is happening when you hear this. Inuyasha took a deep breath to begin. "He let his Pride get in the way of Love and now it is killing him literality." He looked down at the letter and started.

When you said you wanted me and loved me but would not take me as a mate because I was human because of your honor. I don't think you know how bad you truly hurt me. It broke my heart to hear something like that come from your lips. You wanted me to stop looking for the shards to give up my honor for you but you was not willing to do that same for me. It told me you lied you did not love me. You betrayed me in that lie and in that lie brake my heart for the second time and the last thing I will say is she told him She would have stayed if she could have been his mate. He is the reason she left like she did. Now you all understand. " Inuyasha turned and took the letter back inside before he got caught with it. That was the last thing he wanted to feel his brothers wrath.

When Inuyasha told them that his actions was killing Sesshomaru literality they all understood what he meant. When a demon has found their soul mate and they walk away from them. Their soul cries out in pain till it dies if that happens then that demon will die also. Sango wanted to know but surprisingly it was Kikyo who ask. "Inuyasha?" Everyone turned to look at Kikyo surprised she even spoke."As strong willed as your brother is how long do you think he has?" Kikyo ask with a very serious look on her face and worry in her voice.

"2 months maybe a little more". Inuyasha looked at the ground he felt a pain in his chest. He knew he was going to lose his brother and their was nothing he could do about it unless they could somehow get the well open. Even as much as he and his brother had fought and seamed to hate each other he really didn't want his brother dead. Just the thoughght of his brothers death for such a thing was almost unbelievable.

Inuyasha would have never thoughght of his brother. The Princess of Ice the coldest person he had ever seen falling in love with anyone. He had always said that love was for fools and dead men and was beneath him. But as it seams even ice can be melted when it came to sweet loving Kagome. Kagome was the only person who Inuyasha truthly believed was able to befriend even a dead man while in their grave. Kagome had even caught Naraku's eye and that had lead to his death.

When Kagome finely woke up no one in the house even knew she was there. She dressed and tried to cover her sad face and went downstairs to see her family knowing their would be allot of questions that she really didn't feel like answering, not yet anyway. By this time it was already in the middle of the afternoon and she could smell her mothers cooking. But for some reason even that wasn't making her feel any better like it had always done in the past. She had this pain down deep in her chest and to make matters worse she was turning 18 in a short time.

She knew her mother being the way she is would give her a party that she would haft to suffer though in an attempt to make her feel better. The whole idea of a party with the way she was feeling was just to much. But if she refused it would crush her mothers heart. Kagome knew even as bad as she felt that was something she could never do. Just the thoughght of one of her family crying because of her was a pain she didn't want. She had already caused enough people pain from her actions.

As she walked into the kitchen she put on she best smile and stepped though the door. "Hi Mom, Grandpa ,Souta. How are you?" she said Even with her best smile her mother saw right though it. She knew something had happened and planed to ask her later. "SIS ! Your home." Souta yelled as he ran to hug his big sister that he loved so much. "Kagome. Welcome home Dear. When did you get home?" her mother and grandfather asked her.

"Late last night." she simply answered as she seat down in her chair at the table. After 5 minutes of picking at her food it was apparent to all in the room that something was wrong with Kagome but everyone was just glad to see her home and safe for the time being. They all knew she would say something when she was ready. So they didn't push it. Soon Kagome sit her dishes on the counter and went to her room not wanting to be in the kitchen any longer. She could feel the eyes on her and it made her feel very nervous.

Kagome was laying on her bed when she heard a light knock on her door. She knew it was her mother and she would not go away, so might as well get it over with. "Come in." she called out. When the door opened it was indeed her mother just as she had though it was. Her mother walked over and sit on the bed. Kagome sat up pulling her knees to her chest looking at her bed not really wanting to talk.

"Kagome Dear what is wrong? I can tell something is bothering you greatly. It is as if your soul is crying out in pain." Kagome looked at her mother and remained silent for awhile but decided to keep things to herself not wanting to burden her with her problems. With Kagome not speaking for awhile her mother took it on herself to speak again. " Dear I don't know what has happened and I will not push you to tell me. I trust your judgement to make the right desitions in any matter. But when your ready I'll be here to listen." She hugged her daughter and when they broke their embrace Kagome laid down on her bed not saying a word. Her mother went back down stairs to the kitchen. Kagome grandfather looked at her and she simply shook her head no and returned to her tea. Neither said another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Alfa Female**

Sesshomaru had finished his hunting. He had hoped it would help but sadly it did not. When he returned to camp and walked up to the group everyone looked at him. He turned to Kikyo and throw down 6 rabbits he had killed " The noon meal." he said. Kikyo was taken back by this action. She had only had one other person do such a thing to her before and that was Inuyasha long long ago.

He then turned to Sango and threw a boar to her feet. He had killed and cleaned and wrapping to keep clean." The evening meal." He said turning on his heel he walked away to a near by tree. He gracefully sat down and closed his eyes. Sango like Kikyo was more than surprised, she did not know what to really think She had never had anyone to give her such an honor before and for it to come from Sesshomaru was something she thought she would never in her life see.

Inuyasha seeing their reactions smirked but was laughing inside. Inuyasha picked up the rabbits." I'll clean these up so they can be cooked." he said then walked off to the river. Kikyo and Sango sit looking at each other. They both knew what it meant when a demon went to hunt then came back and put the kill at a women's feet He had done the same as admit she was the Alfa female of the pack and in doing so would listen to advise from that female weather he used it other not. To be considered the Alfa female in a pack was indeed a great honor for any women and he had given them both that honor.

In this fact they had both grew a new respect for The Lord Of the Western Lands. Without saying a word they both stood up as if they had agreed without words and walked over to Sesshomaru where he was sitting, stopping in front of him. When he opened his eyes they both bowed to him. and spoke at the same time. " Thank You Very Much Lord Sesshomaru you honor us." Keeping his straight face he slightly bowed his head to the two women standing before him. After he had done this they walked away. He closed his eyes once again.

With his eyes closed he could see the first time he had brought Kagome to his camp and gave her his kill for the first time. It brought a small smile to his face as he remembered.

FLASHBACK

_Sesshomaru had fought with a demon. Rin was hurt trying to hide. Her leg was bleeding and swollen. He decided to go get a healer knowing that the Miko that traveled with his brother could help he went to get her. When he reached the camp sight. "Miko I am in need of your abilities, my ward is injured. Come." He was intrigued with the fact that she had no problem going and helping him and even more so the fact that she was not afraid of him._

_As soon as she was ready and had been fighting with Inuyasha the whole time. She walked over to him just as she was about to walk off with him Inuyasha grabbed her arm stopping her. "I said your not going with that Bastard Kagome!" he yelled at her. Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't believe you! A little girl is hurt and is in pain and your brother has come to me for help and you have the nerve to say something like that!! AGGGGG! HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA!? SIT BOY!! Sit sit sit sit! " She turned around and walked back to me. I grabbed her around the waist wanting to return to Rin as soon as possible and we took to the air. She gasp as his arm went around her and they jumped into the air. Glancing a look at her he could see that she had a blush on her cheeks. He smirked to himself at seeing this._

As much as I didn't really want to admit it the way she handed my brother made me respect her that day. _When we reached my camp she went to Rin and started talking to her like they where old friends that had not seen each other in a long time. She fixed her leg and gave her something for the pain telling me everything she was doing. Why I did not know. I can only guess it was that she could tell I was worried for my ward. As I stayed by Rin's side and watched very close to everything that was happening._

_Rin had not only cut her leg open badly but had also broken it when she fell. Kagome offered to stay with my pack for the next few days to watch Rin and make sure no infection set up in her leg. I accepted her offer. On the second day I decided to hunt for the evening meal it would help Rin's healing to eat well. When I returned I placed the Boar I had killed and readied for cooking at her feet._

_It was all I could do to keep my straight face and not to smile as I saw her face that day. She was surprised beyond word and it showed on her face. All the other meals I had given the food to Jaken and he ready for her to cook it. When she was finely able to speak her words surprised me. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru it is a fine boar and will make a very good meal. I am honored." Then she bowed to me and started cooking our meal. _

_That night she helped Rin to Bath and she showed us how to apply the medicine and wrap it in a way that Rin would be able to walk without to much pain. She gave us all the medical supply's for Rins leg along with a promise if we needed more she would have it._

_On the 3rd day I returned her back to her camp and Inuyasha. We landed not far from them. As we walked she and I had a silent understanding. "Lord Sesshomaru if you ever have need of my help again please come for me. I will be happy to asset you if I am able to. You have been a kind host." She said to me as she smiled. _She had a beautiful smile that warmed up even the darkest places of the night. It lit up her face and made it almost seem to glow.

_" Thank You Miko. I will keep that in mind." The rest of the way we walked in silence. When we entered the clearing she turned to me and smiled. "I hope to see you again." she said and bowed to me. By this time Inuyasha had seen us and was walking over to us. I replied. "Indeed I as well Miko." Then I bowed my head to her and walked away into the trees and flew back to my our camp.._

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru was jolted from his memories by Inuyasha tapping his foot. As he opened his eyes and looked at him he saw Inuyasha smiling at him. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow in question for his smile. Inuyasha must have understood this. "Well I don't know what you was thinking about but I must say it is rather strange to see a smile on your face." It was at this time Sesshomaru realized he did indeed have a small smile on his face and he quickly removed it. In return for being disturbed, he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha."What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha softy smirked. "Come on the meal is ready and we are going to have a meeting on what to do." Sesshomaru not wanting to eat replied." I have no need to eat" Then he walked off to wake up Rin to eat. As he walked into the hut he saw Rin sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag. The hut held Kagome scent he breathed it in deeply wanting to hold it and not let it go. Wishing he could just see her one more time. To take back everything and make it right with her. He softy woke Rin and informed her it was time to eat. She went to eat as she was told to do. With one last inhale of Kagome's scent he left the hut and joined the others.

He took his seat next to Rin. Seeing her wiggling trying to get comfortable. He picked her up and duster her off and sat her on his lap her legs over his folded legs. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. He nodded and returned his attention the group. As they where handing out the meal they offered him his. He shook his head no." I have no need to eat at this time. Thank you" Rin being a smart girl for her age noticed with him not taking the food they offered it seemed to bother both women. " He never eats in the middle of the day." she simply said and smiled.

This simply thing from Rin seemed to help them both feel better. "alright then." said Sango and Kikyo nodes with a small smile. As they eat the noon meal things where brought up. Kikyo and Inuyasha had been doing allot of talking about the Jewel and Kikyo had come to the conclusion that there was 3 Jewels missing from it. At this time they was trying to think of where they might be. No one had heard anything about any demons making problems that seem to be stronger than they should be. It was then that Miroku spoke up.

"Inuyasha if you stop and think, if there are only 3 left then we only have to really find 1." Everyone looked at Miroku like he was mad. Then he realized they had no idea what he was talking about. He let out a soft chuckle before explaining himself. "Kouga had 2 Jewel Shards in his legs. He still has them." As soon as it came out of Miroku's mouth everyone's eyes light up.

" So tomorrow when Jaken returns we will be going to see Kouga correct?" said Sango. Everyone nodded their heads to agree. Kikyo had been wonding if there might be a problem getting him to give them up so she decided to ask her question to the group. "What if he does not wish to give them to us?" Before anyone could answer her Sesshomaru looked her dead in the eyes and spoke up." Then I will take them and his life if need be." His voice was cold and hard. Kikyo knew for some reason the tone of his voice was not meant for her but for another reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Surprise**

Everyone looked at him, they all knew he would have no problem killing Kouga. What had most of them worried, the one's who knew Kouga anyway. Was even if Kouga was to give them up peacefully they knew he was going to go on and on about Kagome and that would piss Sesshomaru off enough to kill him. With knowing this Inuyasha being the leader of his group felt it was his place to talk to Sesshomaru about what will most likely happen when Kouga finds out about Kagome. Inuyasha decided he would speak to Sesshomaru later about it. Not wanting to say some things in front of Rin.

The rest of the meal was in silence. Rin, Shippo and Sango decided to go to the spring to play and wash cloths while they had a chance. So that gave the guys time alone. Inuyasha had talked to Sango so this worked out well. Miroku and Inuyasha went off in search for Sesshomaru. They found him sitting in the Tree Of Ages. Sesshomaru had seen them coming and heard them before he saw them. So he jumped down to see what they wanted. Inuyasha was a little afraid to talk to his brother about this subject but he knew it had to be done.

"Sesshomaru I need to speak to you about tomorrow. It is about Kouga." Sesshomaru just raised an eye brow and waited for him to continue. Kagome had already told him all about Kouga but if his brother thought he needed to speak of it. He was going to let him have his say. He could sense Inuyasha nervousness and smelt it. He found this amusing and almost funny. Miroku who stood next to Inuyasha was just as nervous.

As he waited Sesshomaru leaned up against The Tree Of Ages. Soon Inuyasha finely got up his nerve and looking Sesshomaru in the eye and he started to speak. "Kouga has always been a great pain in my ass. He has always tried to lay claims to Kagome. He even went as far as to kidnap her and tried to force her into being his mate..." This made Sesshomaru stand up straight and give off a low growl. This was something that Kagome had never told him about. Now he wondered what else she had not told him about.

Inuyasha seeing his reaction and hearing the growl stopped and waited for his brother to calm himself before he started talking again. As soon as he sensed he had he continued."Like I was saying Sesshomaru. We got there in time to stop anything from happening to her. But he is always calling her his woman so when we go there tomorrow I know he is going to say it so be ready for hearing it. She has always tried to discourage him in that manor but he just does not listen.

Kagome has always called Kouga a friend. I had at one time made a promise to her to never harm any of her friends. When he did this she would not let me attack him for it. So I went back later without her knowing and beat the hell out of him for it. He has never tried anything that stupid again.."

Inuyasha stood and waited to see what Sesshomaru's reaction would be to what he had said . He could tell that most of what was said he seemed to already know about. But the part about the kidnapping was news to him. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"Thank you for the warning of the wolf. Although Kagome had already spoke to me of him but she left out the kidnapping he did. She also ask me to promise not to harm her friends. Now I know why." Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru's eyes changed from the soft look to a hard cold killers eyes so fast if they had blinked they would not have seen it. " But be warned Inuyasha. If the wolf is to come to harm It will be I who does it." Inuyasha stood and looked at him for a minute before answering him.

" I will have no problem with that if you promise me to keep Kikyo safe for me. As I will have to take the little ones out of the area to keep them safe and she would haft to be there because of the shards." Sesshomaru paused for a second then replied. "Agreed" said Sesshomaru "Only if it is the only way." said Inuyasha At this they all 3 nodded and Inuyasha satisfied with the conversation returned to the village with Miroku at his side.

Once back at the village Inuyasha went to talk to Kikyo. He explained all that they had talked about at The Tree Of Ages. He was concerned for her safety even thou Sesshomaru had promised to keep her safe if it came down to it. But he knew that Kikyo knew everything she needed to know about demons to be safe in case Sesshomaru was to be out of control. Kikyo reassured Inuyasha she did not think it would come down to a fight. Even thou she to had some doughts herself but she did not want to let Inuyasha or anyone else know about them.

Kikyo and Inuyasha told Sango they where going to The Bone Eaters Well to try to brake though the seal that was on it. Kikyo knew it would take some time before they would be able to do it and it would take allot of her powers and strength to do it. She also knew that only Inuyasha would be able to go though if it was opened up so he would be the one to be testing each time she would try.

Kikyo had explained to Inuyasha it all depended on how strong Kagome's seals where and how many she had placed on the well that would determinate how hard and how long it would take to do it. But she was sure she could do it with some time. One reason she was so sure she could do it was because she also held the Jewel and the powers it had would help her do it.

It was Sango and Miroku's jobs to keep Sesshomaru away from the well whenever they where trying to brake though. They did not want to let him know what they where doing. It would only make things harder on him and shorten his life span. Plus make life harder on them as well. With most cases of a demon walking away from their soul mate it is hard but this was different.

With Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation she looked just like her but younger. So each time he looked at Kikyo it was like a shock to his soul. This was another reason why he was trying to stay away from the group as much as he could and everyone understood this. Kikyo took no offence at all to this she understood more than anyone else did what seeing her must be doing to him. Knowing this made her feel even worse than she already did. She really wanted Sesshomaru and Kagome to be able to be together again for many reasons.

In the past few months that Kikyo and Kagome had made there peace with each. Kikyo had gained allot of respect for Kagome. She had seen her powers and had even started helping her learn them better. In this amount of time she had started liking Kagome. She found her personality and happy ways refreshing to be around and always felt good when she was near by.

But there was another reason why Kikyo liked Kagome. Kagome had saved Kikyo on 1 occasion by taking a sword that was meant for her in by doing this the sword went all the way though her shoulder. If Kikyo had taken the blow from the sword the wound she would have gotten would have let all her souls that kept her alive escape and she would have died. In the battle they where in Kagome had went looking for Kikyo simply because she was worried about her. After both where hurt badly. Kagome from the sword thou the shoulder and Kikyo with a broken arm.

They where both sure to die. But with fast thinking Kikyo was able to hold the bow and Kagome was able to string the arrow and pull the bow string. With them working together they where able to save each other from death. After the battle was over Kikyo had ask Kagome why she did not run when she had the chance 2 times to do so. Why she stayed even thou it looked as if she was going to die for doing it. Kagome just smiled at Kikyo and replied.

" Because Inuyasha is my best friend and he loves you. I would do anything to make him or any friend of mine happy. Plus I will not leave anyone to die if there is a chance I can save them." They dressed each others wounds and went there own ways after that. It was on that day that Kikyo realized that Kagome did not love Inuyasha and was not trying to take him away from her. After that all the hate she had felt to Kagome slipped away.

When Kikyo and Inuyasha reached the well they started their work. Kikyo would do her part then Inuyasha would jump into the well to try to brake though to the other side. Each time with the same results. What they didn't know was they where doing good. Because in the modern time with Kagome One of the 10 sutra seals she had placed on the well had started to crack not much but it was a start.

While they worked Inuyasha kept a close watch on Sesshomaru's aura that was still at The Tree Of Ages. He had fallen asleep up in it's branches. While in Kagome's time she had been laying in her room all day and was tired of being there. As she looked out her window she saw the tree that stood in the court yard. She decided to go and sit under it. She always felt at ease while being near the old tree. She hoped it would help make things a little easer for her now. So with that in mind she got ready and told her mother she was going outside for a bit but not far and not to worry about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tree Of Ages and Dreams**

She left the house and walked to the tree sitting on a bench under it's limbs. She felt compelled to touch the tree as she had done so many times in the past when she and Inuyasha had a fight and she was upset. At the base of the old tree was 2 big roots that stood out of the ground that was almost like siting in a chair if not for being hard bottomed and the dirt. Even with that it was her favorite place to sit under the tree. Unknown to her Sesshomaru was laying asleep on the very limb straight above her in the past.

As Kagome leaned back she was thinking of everything that had happened in the last week and half. She thought of the fight they had. Her friends, Rin and Shippo. How she had failed her duties of completing the Jewel. As she thought about that last night she has spent with her friends at their camp. She started humming the song she had sung that night before she knew it she had started singing it.

Spend all you time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it ok

there is always some reason, to feel, not good enough

and it is hard at the end, of the day'

I need some distract,tion aww, a beautiful release

memories, seep thou my veins

leaving me, empty aww ,and waves,less and maybe I find peace tonight

In the a,rms of, the angel far away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room and the end,lessness that you fear.

you are thrown, from, the wreckage of your si,lent revelry

your in the a,rms of the angel, may you find, some comfort, here

so tired of this strange life, and everywhere you turn, theirs vultures and theives, at your back.

Storm keeps on twisten, keep on, building the lies, but you make up for that you lack.

Don't make no, difference, escape one last time, It's easer, to believe,.

Aw this sweet madness, all it's glory, and sadness ,that brings me to my knees,.

In the ar,ms of, the angel far away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room, and the end,

As Sesshomaru lay sleeping he started dreaming at that same time Kagome was signing.

Sesshomaru's Dream

_Sesshomaru was standing under The Tree Of Ages when he heard someone signing. It was very soft and he couldn't make out who it was or what they where saying. The longer he listened the closer it came soon he could hear the words and saw who it was that was singing the song. It was His Kagome. Sesshomaru froze in place looking at her not saying a word. Just listening to her voice and the song she was singing It was sad and full of deep pain As Kagome was singing the song she walked up to him and softly places a hand on his chest the other on his cheek and wiped his tears as she sung. Never taking her eyes from his. He saw the tears run down her cheek and felt her pain. He pulled her into a soft tender embrace. _In the next instant Sesshomaru cried out her name in his sleep "Kagome" as tears ran down his cheek. As soon as he called her name out loud Kagome vanished from his dream.

As Kagome was singing she looked up into the tree top and closed her eyes. She saw the face of Sesshomaru with tears she reached up and wiped them away as she sang her song. Soon a tear ran down her cheek. When she saw the face move toward her she stopped signing and opened her eyes. Only to hear her name being called from the tree. Kagome jerked her head around and looked at The Tree Of Ages. Almost expecting to see Sesshomaru sitting there. Kagome being stunned and in a daze not knowing what to think looked down at her hand. The hand she had used to wipe away Sesshomaru's tears was wet in the same places that she had seen in her vision. With all of this Kagome called his name out loud softly."Sesshomaru" as she stared at her hand.

Kagome got up and walked to the Bone Eaters Well opened the doors , walked in looking at the well she touched it. It looked okay to her. She didn't notice the 2 sutras that had cracked all the way across. As she stood there she told herself once again. She was not going to open the well for someone who could not love her and admit to others by taking her as his mate simply because she was human. Pluse she couldn't let her visions come to pass. As she was heading out of the well to the house she whispered to herself. "Now that is disturbing." She headed back to the house and to her room to lay down. Trying to forget what had just happened.

Sesshomaru was sleeping and Kagome had just vanished from his dream. When all at once he heard Kagome call his name as if she was standing straight down below him. His eyes snapped open and he looked all around but she was nowhere in sight. He realized it was only another dream and decided to go check on Rin. When he jump down he could smell Kagome's scent all around him. He realized he was standing in the very spot he had been standing in his dream.

He stepped away from the small area but still smelled her. Looking down at his cloths he smelt his sleeve and to his disbelief he had the scent of Kagome all over him. He stepped back over to where he smelt Kagome in the air and followed her scent as it lead away from the Tree Of Ages in the direction of The Bone Eaters Well. His breathing deepened and his heart raced the more he walked . He wasn't sure if he really wanted to say anything to Inuyasha in fear that it was only he that could smell her.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had been working on the well for some time now and Kikyo was starting to get tired. They didn't even know if what they was doing was doing any good. Just as Kikyo was about to start again Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru heading their way. He told Kikyo about it and they sat on the ground and if they where doing nothing. Within a minute Sesshomaru appeared at the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha heard him call out him.. "Inuyasha tell me. Do you sense or smell anything different?" he ask. Almost afraid of the answer he might get.

He saw Inuyasha and Kikyo look at each other then look back at him he replied."No why? What is your reason for asking?" Inuyasha knew his brother would not just ask something like that for no reason. He waited for an answer all he hear was two words."Come alone." He then turned and stepped back into the trees. Leaving a very confused Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting there looking at the tree line. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo one last time. "Rest" then walked off to where his brother had once stood and followed him.

Sesshomaru had stopped not far into the trees. If he was wrong then Inuyasha was going to think that he was losing his mind. He silently prayed to the Gods for him not to be wrong. When Inuyasha stepped into the trees and started for him. "Stop" he said Inuyasha was looking at him very strange like he had lost his mind. " Inuyasha go to The Tree Of Ages and see if you can smell anything someone's scent other than my own." He said never moving his eyes from Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha was very confused but he turned and went to the tree only to be followed by Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha reached his tree he sniffed the air and quickly turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes where wide with shock. "That's Kagome's scent!" He almost yelled Sesshomaru thanked the Gods that someone else could smell her as well not just him. "Her scent is on me as well." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and sniffed his sleeve when he raised it up for him. "What the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha ask not understanding how something like this could have happened.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and told him what had happened. The fact he had fallen asleep, where he was and the dream. " When I woke it was to her voice calling my name. When I smelt her scent I followed it all the way to the well where you saw me. Follow it and see for yourself It will go all the way to the well itself. I wish to speak to your Miko" Said Sesshomaru Inuyasha smirked he had a feeling his brother knew what they had been doing but he was not sure and he wasn't going to say anything incase he was wrong about it. " About what may I ask?" Inuyasha inquired

"I am no fool Inuyasha. Lets go." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha caught up to him "We where trying to save you incase it didn't work. It drains her fast." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at Inuyasha. When Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said something that surprised Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Do not let your woman push herself. If you allow her to you will feel my anger." He started walking as he started to pass Inuyasha he spoke again without stopping or even looking at him. " I will not have another woman in pain or discomfort ever again because of something that I have anything to do with." He said all of this with such conviction that Inuyasha truly believed Sesshomaru meant it with ever fiber of his being. They walked in silence.

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo. Kikyo sit up looking at the two who had just arrived both of them sit down. Kikyo had the look on her face and Inuyasha knew what she wanted to know from it. It was a look she would give him long long ago. "Kikyo some interesting things have happened and he would like to talk to you about them. He figured out what we are doing." Inuyasha put up his hand palms facing Kikyo even with face and chest. his face as innocent as he could look. "I didn't tell him anything he told me I swear." Inuyasha said in his own defense and he saw Kikyo glaring at him with a look that said. I told you not to written all over it.

Sesshomaru almost laughed at seeing Inuyasha defending himself against his woman. He felt he needed to come to save his brother from the look as he too had been given it by Kagome. With this thought he did give a chuckle. "Kikyo he speaks the truth. I am no fool. I could feel your Miko powers each and ever time you did an attempt." She sigh in defeat and softened the look she was giving to Inuyasha. "He said you wished to ask me something ?" she said softy. Kikyo was wondering what had happened that they had to go into the woods for and had took so long for. She didn't have to wait long before she found out.

Sesshomaru told Kikyo everything even things he didn't tell Inuyasha. Kikyo was surprised but she had heard of it before but only with demons never with humans. This made her wonder many things but she did not tell them everything she was thinking. Kikyo told them she had heard of such things but it was so rare that she supected it had to do with allot of facts. That Kagome had been born with the Jewel in her Who the original soul of Kagome and she herself was. The fact they where both at the Tree Of Ages and close to the same spot. The fact of what they had been doing must have cracked her sutras at least some of them. The fact that they where truly soul mate and there souls where crying out for each other even though they both walked away from the other.

Inuyasha sighed then informed the others they need to return to the village . Sesshomaru suggested that the subject not be talked about in front of Rin or Shippo. Inuyasha and Kikyo both agreed. As the 3 of them where about to walk into the village. Sesshomaru suggested that Kikyo and Inuyasha take Miroku and Sango off to the side and inform them of what has been going on. With his saying this they both looked at him a little bit wondering why he did not want to be the one to inform them. As he explained It was the least he could do to stand back and let them be the ones to tell there friends the happy news that there still might be some type of hope. This made Inuyasha and Kikyo both smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin and Shippo**

As they walked into the village Kikyo and Inuyasha walked over to Sango and then went to find Miroku. While Sesshomaru took Rin and Shippo flying on his cloud to help keep them happy. Soon it was close to dark and dinner was ready. At dinner everyone set around the campfire with new hopes in there hearts of seeing Kagome once again. They where reminded they still had something to do tomorrow when Rin ask when they would be leaving the next day.

Before anyone could answer Inuyasha told her it would be after Jaken had come back and had a little time to stretch from his long ride. With that answer she was happy once again and went back to eating her dinner and talking about whatever it was that came to mind. While sitting and listening to how much Rin could talk Sesshomaru was amazed at how patients Kagome really was with Rin. As he glanced over at Sango he quickly wondered how Sango had managed not to pull all her hair out with the amount of time she had took care of the happy go lucky with girl who never seemed to run things to say.

As Sesshomaru sat and pondered on the thought of Rin and the way she talked so much, he started watching a little closer. To his surprise he noticed something . Shippo was able to keep right up with her. He could talk just as much as she could and still never really not say anything all. A sudden thought hit him. _Oh Gods in Heaven_ _if they looked alike they would be twins. _Then another thought struck him. _If I'm lucky he will grow out of it. I can Only Hope. At least she had found someone who could give her a good chase and a challenge on how many things she can think of to talk about._ Sesshomaru sit and watched to two talk a bit longer and slightly shook his head with a small smirk on his lips.

Back with Kagome. After she took her all but 15 minute nap she sat up on the edge of her bed. Never in her life had she felt so resistless. It seemed as though no matter what she tried, what she did nothing was helping. With every single thing she did she found she was comparing it to the past when she was with her friends or the man she loved. She tried laying on her bed but found she felt better laying on the floor with a blanket instead. She longed for a hot spring to soak in. A hot spring is the one thing that she new would help for sure with the way she felt. But the only way to have one was to go though the well. But since she had no Jewel Shards she could not go though the well anyway.

As Kagome stood looking out of her window at the stars they just didn't look the same as they did a few days ago. They seem so dull and far away now. Like the life was just sucked out of them and now they was just dull white balls that hung there. In the past they almost seemed magical they where bright enough you could almost read at night just from there light.

The only thing that Kagome has seen that has stayed the same from back then to her time was The Tree Of Ages. Everything from the sky to the ground was different. If she had a choice of where she would rather live she would pick the Feudal Era to live in every time. The only thing that would bother her about it would be not having her family with her.

Even though Kagome was in her own time with her family she had never felt so alone in her whole entire life. She felt like her life here was not hers anymore. She had always felt out of place but now it was even worse. With all of the other problems and now there is the vision or dream whatever it was she had today. She had seen him cry. She knew it was real even though he was not here. She could feel his pain, felt his tears on her wet hand. Heard her name. The way he had said her name the pain that was in it. She had hear that type of pain before. It was in the middle of a battle when a man was killed the sound of pain in his scream as a sword was drove though his chest. Even though she did not forgive him for how much he had hurt her. Kagome was worried about Sesshomaru.

After the meal was over and everything cleaned up. Sesshomaru stood up and walked into the hut taking out Kagome's bathing supplies and then taking off his own undershirt then redressing in his haori he walked back out to where Shippo and Rin where. "Rin come, it is bath time. Shippo if you like to join Rin for a bath. Then get something to wear." They watched as Shippo jumped up and ran into the hut and got clothes then running back out stopping and waiting by his side. "Come" With that he started to walk off leading both Shippo and Rin to the baths. Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Shippo's aura and notice he was falling behind. He stopped and bent down scooping him up setting him on his shoulder and picked up Rin. Now he could walk at a normal speed that he was use to. He hated walking slow.

After Sesshomaru reached the spring he put them down so they could get into the water . After washing there heads and letting them finishing there baths. He sat waiting on a rock . After 10 minutes of play time he announced it was time to dry and dress. Rin looked at him rather strangely as she had nothing to wear. He handed her his undershirt of which she gladly took and dressed with. After grabbing the Kimono he had washed while waiting. He picked both of them up and walked back to the camp stopping at the group."Say good night" He said looking from Rin to Shippo. Both said good night. He cared them into the hut and placed them on the sleeping bag. "Sleep well both of you." He said. Then he walked out of the hut and back to the group.

When he sat down no one said anything for a change in a way he was glad. He was getting rather tired of people saying things about how he acted all the time. But he could understand in a way. He had worked his whole life to make everyone even his own brother think of him in one way. When in reality he did act different when not in front of others. Kagome and Rin where the only ones who ever saw through his mask and saw him for who he really was inside. Even his servants did not get to see him for who he really was although they did know him better than others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Planning**

As Sesshomaru sit listening to the others talk and joke around he started thinking about tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he wanted Kouga to start a fight or not. Fight because he would love a reason to kill him and not fight because he wouldn't want anyone else hurt because of that stupid wolf. Sesshomaru also knew that no leader wanted to look weak in the eyes of there pack so just walking in and asking for his shards was something that they could not do. Even if he where willing he would not do it in fear of just that reason. They would need to come up with a plain to remove him from his pack to talk about the matter.

As he thought on this matter he formed 2 plains in which would work to try to stop any blood shed of the wolfs pack. As much as it pained him to admit Inuyasha knew something he did not he saw no other way around saying it. He only hoped that subject would not be pushed.

"Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru Inuyasha stopped talking and looked at him. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he voiced what he had been thinking on. "As you are a wear no leader wishes to look weak in the eyes of their pack. Therefore the best course of action would be to remove the wolf from his pack area. As much I do not like the wolf. I do not wish blood shed because of his stupidity. Therefore I have come up with 2 different ways we might be able to get him to come to us" After pausing for a moment he continued. " Would you say he takes his leadership roll of his pack with pride and honor? If he was sent for by a Lord of one of the Land he go attend the meeting?"

Inuyasha understood what his brother was saying. He also understood the hidden meaning behind his words. After a minute of thinking he replied to the questions. "Well he is stupid your right about that. But from what I have seen of him and his actions. He doesn't leave his pack for very long. When he comes to see Kagome every time it was his pack the reason he left.. So I think he would." Inuyasha said and he saw Sesshomaru and his companions nod there heads in agreement.

" Excellent " he replied. " One of the edges of The Western Lands is where his domain starts. We could camp there and await him to join us." Inuyasha understood why he wanted Kouga on his lands as he was thinking Miroku spoke up. "Why do we haft to travel to your lands to have this meeting? Why not just camp at the base of his mountains?" Miroku ask. He was confused of why the extra travel and waiting.

Inuyasha nodded his head to Sesshomaru a sign for him to explain the reason to his friend. " If he is on my Lands and is killed his pack has no rights to start a war over his death. If I say he became enraged and tried to attack me. As he was sent for due to an urgent matters of the Lands. Plus with all of you there if anyone says I wanted him there to kill him out of cold blood you may say otherwise."

He turned his attention back to Inuyasha. " I will send Jaken to receive him." When he said that Inuyasha started to laugh out loud. Everyone looked at Inuyasha no one could understand why he was laughing like he was. Sesshomaru was not happy about being laughed at like this. The longer Inuyasha laughed the more irritated him became. As he was laughing they heard him say between his broken laughs. " Your going to send the imp? He will try to just walk in there and get himself killed." By the time Inuyasha had finished his sentence he heard a low growl coming from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru by now was very irritated with Inuyasha and after hearing him insult Jaken in such a manor he had, had enough of the mouth. "Inuyasha" He said in a louder voice that was cold and harsh. "I would have you know that Jaken is very good at his duties and further more he is my most loyal and trusted servant. He has walked into The Swamp Of No Return to request a meeting for me with their leader and return with that leader. Do not ever dought his abilities to preformed his duties, his loyalty or his honor ever again. I will not allow it."

Each person in the group knew of The Swamp Of No Return. It is known that anything or person who had ever went into the swamp had not come out and if they did would they never spoke of it. It was said that evil and vile things happened to those who entered the swamp. Even the most blood thirsty bandits feared that swamp. So for someone to enter it willingly simply as a quest from there Lord was indeed Loyal and had to be very brave and trusting that their Lord would not allow them to be kept there.

With the group seeing just how much Inuyasha had upset Sesshomaru. Kikyo laid her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and was about to say something when out of no where Miroku's voice was heard. " I image that Jaken has been with you a great many years. In those years has grown to know you in ways that no other person ever could. It is the same as we are. When people travel together they get so they know and respect there companions. They become as family. To have ones family attacked even though it was not meant as such would be madding to most. Do you not agree Inuyasha?" Miroku said to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha knew he had just been told that he had done wrong and was being scolded like a child by the monk. In his own way. He was not about to little himself to them in front of his prideful brother so he simply replied. "Humph' Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and attempted to calm himself. As he turned his head and slightly bowed it to Miroku. He was rewards with a bow of the head in return. The rest of the group however knew Inuyasha enough to know he had just admitted defeat with that one simple word and each tried there best not to smile about it.

Before long each person started yawning and deciding it was time to sleep for the night. Leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone sitting at the campfire. A silence grew between them as they set watching the flames of the slowly dyeing fire in front of them. Until Sesshomaru spoke up." I shall stand watch for the night. As I have had rest today and do not require sleep very often."

With that Inuyasha stood up nodding his head and disappeared into the hut. After entering Inuyasha made his way over to Kikyo and sat beside her as she slept. Being lost in his thought he didn't notice when she woke, set up and was watching him. He was pulled from his thoughts when she lightly touched his face. As he looked at her he was greeted with a warm soft smile on her lips. He wanted so much to just kiss her and hold Kikyo close to him but, as luck would have it they had not had much time to spend together for just them to be able to talk about things.

As time went on they sat and stared at each other. Kikyo remember what Kagome had told her. Kagome had told her that Inuyasha was so shy now that she would haft to be the bold one to let him know that she wanted him to hold her but after that he would be just fine. After remembering this Kikyo stood up and dusted herself off. When she went to sit back down what she did shocked and delighted Inuyasha. When Kikyo sat back down she sit in Inuyasha lap. Without even giving it a second thought Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

When he drew his face closer to hers she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he whispered in her ear. He knew why she had acted so forward and if he ever saw her again he would haft to make sure to thank her in person but for now he whispered a soft _thank you Kagome_ in his mind. "I can see you and Kagome talked about me huh?" he whispered into Kikyo's ear drawing back with a smile on his face as to be able to see her eyes. Kikyo simply nodded yes. He pulled her close laying her head on his chest "Sleep Kikyo I know your tired and we have another big day tomorrow." He said as he pulled her closer and she closed her eyes. Soon they where both asleep happy and content being together.

Sesshomaru jumped up into a tree with large branches not far away from the hut. With his demon hearing he had heard there small conversation and had looked into the window now long after to check on Rin. Seeing Kikyo sitting on his little brothers lap while sleeping with a smile on both their faces. He felt a soft warmth grow in his chest. Many times Kagome had said that Inuyasha and Kikyo was cheated by Naraku and deserved to be together as they where meant to be. Kagome had even went as far as to say even if it was the last thing she would do she was going to do whatever it took to make it happen. It was the one thing she knew that would make Inuyasha the happiest and he deserved it.

As he set in the tree thinking of all she had told him on this subject of Kikyo and his brother. Even though he had not been around them very long he had to agree with Kagome. She was right. They do deserve to be together. He had watched and saw how Inuyasha glowed when Kikyo first walked up to him after being gone with Sango doing something. The way both of their eyes danced reminded him so much of him and Kagome it made him smile. The way she was able to calm him when he was getting upset truly was something to behold. For the first time he was happy for Inuyasha.

As the night drug on Sesshomaru set in his tree thinking of many many things and had come to a conclusion about Inuyasha. He realized that Inuyasha is not like he had always thought. He was indeed allot like himself. Although it did bother him to look at the miko named Kikyo for the simple fact she looked so much like Kagome. He found that he was starting to like this women who his brother loved. She and Kagome where allot alike but still very different.

Kagome had a fire in her that Kikyo did not. Kagome was much smarter in many ways because she had knowledge of things to come and had learned things that no one else had even thought was possible. She was able to event things that helped many time with problems no one had ever seen. He could only guess that allot of the things she made was from her own time.

Kikyo on the other hand had the knowledge of all of her powers and herbs the lands everything that a miko was suppose to know. Although Kagome did know some of it Kikyo was the smarter one on that subject. That was something that Kagome herself had even said. She wanted to gain the knowledge she needed to be even with Kikyo. She was doing well till the night of there fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Painful Memories**

At remembering there fight Sesshomaru lowered his head not wanting to think anymore. No matter how hard he tried the images of that night came back to him. He couldn't see how he could have said the things he did .

FLASHBACK

_They where walking back to his camp after walking by the lake in the moonlight. Sesshomaru stop. Kagome turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" she asked. He pulled her into his arms looking down at her a smile on his face. "Kagome I want you to come live with me and Rin. Be a real mother for Rin. I Love You , I need you."_

_The smile on her face went wider and she threw her arms around his neck holding him close. "I'm So happy. I have wanted to be your mate for so long ." "Kagome, I'm not asking you to be my mate." he said. She pulled back her arms and looked at him as she took a step back from him. He watched as her smile slowly vanished. "Then what are you say?" she asked. Looking her straight in the face not even blinking he said " Someday I will take a mate but she will not be a human. But I will have a human complabine. As my complabine you will have almost ever right my mate would have. In the house and you will live and be in my bed each night." _

Kagome felt her heart stop and shatter with what he had said. She felt as if she was going to be sick. She froze in the spot she stood. She went numb. She could only think one thing. _"Why can I not be your mate Sesshomaru? Is it because I am human?" She ask almost scared to hear his answer. "Yes" He replied at that moment he saw Kagome's chest and shoulders lung forward about 6 inches as if she was going to collapse or be sick he heard a gush of air come from her. She went to her knees as her hand went up to her chest above her heart. With one simply word from his lips her world just ended. _

_He took a step forward toward her she yelled at him. "NO STAY AWAY." He stopped. She looked at the ground her eyes filled with tears she was breathing hard. She caught her breath so she could talk and stood back up. Wiping her tears with one hand and still holding her chest with the other. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out and began to speak. _

_"You asked me to give up my honor and my duties of completing the Jewel. Then you call me a whore by wanting me not as your mate but a complabine and to make it even worse you inform me you will have a mate but not me. Then you tell me I can't be your mate because I am human." Kagome took deep breath to finish what she needed to say. Willing herself not to let him see her cry." I am not a whore. I am Kagome and until a couple minutes ago I thought you love me. But it is very clear to me now that you do not. I am not a play thing for you or any other living creature. I never want to see you again. You have just hurt me more than I have ever been hurt in my whole life." _

_Kagome turned and started to walk away as soon as she took a step she felt him move. She made her Miko powers flair up to cover her whole body until she was covered in a shimming blue white light. "Don't." She yelled. she went silent for a second then finished in her normal voice full of pain "You are just as bad as Naraku." As soon as Kagome had said her last statement they both heard a thump sound. Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned to look. They saw Jaken standing there Glaring at his Lord. "Good Bye Jaken" Kagome said. As Jaken looked at Kagome his eyes softened. You could see in his eyes that he felt bad for her. "Good-Bye Kagome" Jaken replied with that Kagome walked off into the trees. As soon as she reached the trees she allowed herself to cry but she never stopped walking._

_After she was out of sight Jaken walked up to Sesshomaru. Jaken looked at him for a minute then spoke. " My Lord forgive this lowly servant. I have never questioned your word or thought badly of you. I have always been proud to serve you My Lord. You may kill me but, for the first time I wish to speak. I do not see how you could have been so cruel to such a kind and loving creature as she is. I feel sorry for your lose. You will never find another such as she." With that Jaken turned around and walked away back to the camp sitting next to Rin. Leaving His Lord alone._

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the auras of 2 approaching demons. He knew who it was and was grateful for the distraction. As they got closer he jumped down and added wood to the campfire to bring it back. As UhUn and Jaken landed Sesshomaru greeted them. "Jaken I hope your trip went well." Jaken bowed to His Lord " Yes My Lord. Everything have been taken care of as you said."

" Very well. Come there are things you need to know. Much has happened since you have been gone." With that said they both went over to the fire and Sesshomaru informed him of everything that had happened. After hearing everything Jaken wanted to ask him a few things but wasn't sure if he really should or not.

In the last weeks his Lord had been acting rather different than he had before and since the night that Kagome had left he acted even more different. He had seen him walking in the wood talking to himself. Looking into space at nothing at all lost in thought. Fighting with his demon allot. He had started showing more emotions to him and to Rin. All these things had Jaken worried for his Lord.

Jaken heard Sesshomaru make a noice. He looked at him. "Jaken if you wish to say something you may." Sesshomaru had a feeling that Jaken had something on his mind due to the way he was acting. Knowing Jaken as he did he would rather know what it was then not. "If I may speak forward My Lord?" He nodded his head for Jaken to go on so he did.

"My Lord. With what you said of your dreams, the scent and the well. Then perhaps she has not given up on you yet. Are you going to try to win he back My Lord?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken for a minute before answering him. He didn't think that one simple question could both hurt and make someone feel the way he was now.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from Jaken to the fire in front of him before he answered him. " I don't know if I have hurt her to much for such a thing. I truly have realized in the last days how only words can harm someone. But if she can find even a little of forgiveness for me I am going to do whatever it takes to regain my mate."

Hearing his Lords statement pleased Jaken. He was hoping that he would try to win her back. All the times she had been to the camp he had acted as if he didn't like her but truth be told he did. He had decided in the time he had traveled back to the Manor that night if he ever saw her again he was going to tell her the truth and set things right.

"Jaken you have had a long journey and you have a mission tomorrow you need rest." said Sesshomaru. Jaken stood and bowed to his Lord , turned and laid down by UhUn and soon was asleep. He knew the group would be getting up in a few hours. He returned to the tree and feel into a light sleep. But was still a wear of everything around him.

Kagome was once again woke from her sleep. As she looked at the clock by her bed she thought _well at least I slept 2 hours this time._ Every time Kagome would manage to fall asleep she would wake within an hour. She had managed to sleep a total of 4 hours so far and she was tired. As she looked out her window for what seemed the 100th time she looked at the tree once again.

She looked back and forth from the tree to her bed. Then she grinned and grabbed the extra sleeping bag from the floor and her pillow left a note on her bed and walked out the front door. It felt so good to be outside. It wasn't what she really wanted but it was better than being inside and feeling like she was suffocating. She walked over under The Tree Of Ages set out the sleeping bag and pillow and laid down.

Kagome laid looking up through the branches of the old tree she loved so much. When she would close her eyes she would remember times she and her friends would be at this tree. There was some good and some sad but she didn't mind that. The time she had climbed the tree to the top and then fell out but was saved by Miroku who caught her. The girl talks she and Sango had. The first time Shippo called her momma. The times that Inuyasha told her of his secrets. The time she had found Rin along and scared after getting lost from Jaken. Her and Sesshomaru's first kiss. As Kagome remembered all these things with a soft sigh and she slowly drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

Kagome's mother knocked on Kagome's door after making breakfast but got no answer. With being worried she opened the door to look in. Only to see the room empty. As she looked around she saw the note on her bed. When she went to reach for the note her eyes wondered out the window and she saw Kagome sleeping under the old tree in the court yard. Her mother softy smiled as she read the note she had found. She went out to wake her to come to eat.

Her mother set on the bench watching Kagome for a few minutes. It was nice to see her resting and a smile. It was the first time she had smiled that she had seen since her return. She bent down setting on her knees by her daughters side. "Kagome Dear it is time to get up." As she softy touched and shook her shoulder. After a few more shakes Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mom. The smile on her face had vanished as she woke.

Her mother softy sighed. "Good morning Dear. It is time to come eat." She said as she placed a smile on her face. Kagome sat up looking at her mother."I'm not really hungry mom." Her mother sighed again. "But Kagome if you do not eat you might get sick. You haven't eaten anything since you came back. Please come eat." Her mother was worried with Kagome not eating. Kagome shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat. Her mother knew she had won as she stood and waited on her daughter to do the same.

After returning to the house Kagome took her things to her room and joined her family in the kitchen to eat. After she finished eating she placed her dishes in the sink kissed her mom and went out to the court yard. She set under the tree looking into space. Soon her brother came out walking to her. "Hey sis. Umm can I talk to you?" He asked as he sat down beside her. Kagome still didn't want to talk about everything but she knew he was worried about her and it was making him sad. For that she blamed herself. She didn't want her family here to be sad because of something she was doing.

"Sure. What's wrong Souta?" She tried to put on her best smile to help make her little brother feel better. Kagome loved her little brother. They where closer than most siblings where. They had a special bond between them.

Souta looked at the ground in front of him. "Sis I don't know why you came back like you did. But we can all tell it's different than all the times before when you came home and was upset. Your so sad and you don't smile and your not talking. You didn't bring you pack back with you this time. Like you left real fast. I heard mom and grandpa talking. They are bother really worried about you. More than I have ever seen them before. Maybe if you talk to mom it would help you feel better and her too. That's what you have always told me to do. Right?" With his last statement Souta looked at Kagome. He saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to cry too to see them there. He hugged his sister. "Sis please don't be so sad. I love you and it hurts us all to see you like this."

Kagome hugged her brother tighter. "Souta there are just allot of things going on that is really hard to talk about. But I'll try not to be so sad okay." She pulled back from their hug. Souta nodded to her. Souta was hoping that she would have talked to him or something but she didn't. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. But he knew she wasn't going to say anything else. So he just told her he was going to go play and left her to her sitting under the tree.

Unknown to either of the two who had been talking under the tree. Kagome's mother had been watching and listening to her children talk. She decided that she would give Kagome till the afternoon to come to her. If she didn't then she would go to her and try again to get her daughter to talk to her. Until that time she would leave her in peace with her thoughts.

Sesshomaru had already gone and hunted for there morning meal and readied it for cooking. As the group woke up each person started there morning duties. Readying things for the day ahead. When Rin woke Jaken had given her a new kimono. Sesshomaru had already bathed and changed himself. After Sango and Kikyo made the meal and everyone was done. They broke camp and was getting ready to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**For Kagome**

Sesshomaru suggested that Kikyo and Inuyasha could ride on UhUn while Miroku and Sango rode on her Fire cat and Shippo , Rin and Jaken ride with him. That way there could get there fast and still not be tired.. Inuyasha agreed and soon they was all on there way there. After they reached the spot everyone seat up camp. Sesshomaru and Jaken walked off to talk.

"Jaken you know what needs done. He is not to know why we need him here or Kagome or their group being here." Jaken understood his Lord very well and what he was talking about. He nodded. "Yes My Lord I will return soon With the wolf." "Very well go now and let us hope this works out peacefully." Jaken bowed and left on UhUn.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha set under a tree and waited for Jaken's return. They could see that Miroku and Sango and Kikyo where nervous. Each person knew what it would mean to Kagome if Kouga had to be killed and none of them wanted to think about it. Sesshomaru least of all. He had already hurt her enough and had no wish to do so again. Sesshomaru put on his mask and left it there readying himself for the meeting to come.

When Jaken returned. He did have Kouga with him. Everyone was glad that the plain had worked as he was alone. Sesshomaru was standing by the campfire waiting for him to come to him. Kouga walked up and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru I have come for the meeting you have requested ." Kouga said as he lightly bowed his head to Sesshomaru.

"Prince Kouga I am pleased you where able to come on such short notice. Your trip went well I take it." He replied as he titled his head in respect of his being there. He motioned for him to sit on the ground and then followed sitting in front of him. Sango handed him a cup of tea and he took it. "Thank you" he said to Sango. "Your welcome Kouga." said Sango as she stepped back leaving the two. Rejoining Kikyo and Miroku a couple feet away to see what was going to happen. Inuyasha walked over and took a seat by Sesshomaru facing Kouga as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru for what reason my I ask have you called this meeting?" Kouga wanted to know what was so important for him to drop everything and leave with the Imp. All he knew was that it was of grave importance to the lands.

"Very well than we shall get to the point of this meeting. We are in need of your Jewel Shards that you hold in your legs." Sesshomaru said with his face firm in place and very serious look. Kouga had looked around the camp when first came in and didn't see Kagome or even smell her anywhere. Kouga turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Tell me mutt where is Kagome? She isn't here and I can't smell her scent anywhere." Before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshomaru spoke. "That is none of your concern Prince Kouga. We are working on her behalf. That is all you need to know."

"I will not give you or any other person My shards. Kagome is the one and only one I will allow to have them. She is the protector of The Jewel no one else." Kouga replied . He started to stand and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed. "If that was all you wanted to say Lord Sesshomaru I shall take my leave now." But as Kouga tried to walk away he found he was penned to the ground by the hand of none other than Sesshomaru.

"I tried to avoid this but you leave me no choice. I will have your shards. The choice is yours weather you live or not. Give them to us freely and live or fight and die either way you will lose your shards." Sesshomaru said in a cold hard voice full of anger.

"What is your choice Kouga?" Everyone waited for his decision. Everyone could see that Kouga was getting mad and it looked like this was going to end bad."Why do you want my shards? Why should I give them to you?" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't answer. Just as Sesshomaru was putting his hand around Kougas neck. He started fighting him trying to get out of his tight grip.

Sango looked at Miroku and Kikyo "If we don't tell him part of it he will die." She saw them nod there heads. Sango screamed out. "STOP" Sango went over to where they was and looked at Kouga. " Kouga we need them so we can get Kagome back". Kouga stopped fighting and laid there still listening to Sango. "Something happened and she is on the other side of the well in her own time. She is stuck there. We have the rest of the jewel but we can't let it go through the well. This is the only way we might be able to get to her back. Please help us. Give us your Jewels Shards." Kouga laid there and didn't move his eyes never leaving hers.

" Sesshomaru I think you can let go of him now. He isn't going to run off." said Inuyasha. Hearing the confidence in Inuyasha's voice and the way Kouga had stopped fighting when he realize Kagome was involved he let Kouga go and stood up. But kept his guard up just in case. Kouga stood up and faced Sango. Before I hand over my jewels I think I deserve to know the truth of why and how she came to be trapped on the other side of the well without her jewel. She is my women and I will haft to be cut to remove them after all. Everyone was looking at him. Then they turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha started to step forward but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand. Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru who was already looking at him. "My fault. I'll explain." Sesshomaru sat down. Then motioned for Kouga to do the same and he did. With his mask firm in place Sesshomaru started.

" Kagome and I have been seeing each other for a year now. We fell in love. One night about a week ago she and I where taking a moonlight walk. I said something and we had a fight. I said some things that hurt her very bad. But I never told her to leave. 2 days ago she took off the jewel and left it for her friends to find and she jumped through the well. Because of my pride she left and now I, we are doing everything we can to get her back here so she and I can try to talk it out.. I Love Kagome and I do not want to lose her. That's why we need your shards. She had ask us to finish the jewel in her stead in letters." Sesshomaru fell silent.

Kouga set looking at the ground he seemed to be thinking. Everyone waited for what he would say. Most thought he would jump up yelling and screaming that she was his women no one could have her. But that's not what happened. After a few minutes when Kouga finely did speak it surprised everyone including Sesshomaru. Still looking at the ground he started. " I have known Kagome a long time you can ask the mutt. I know her pretty good. If she was In Love with you as you clam. There is only one thing you could have done or said that would have made her leave these lands like she did." Kouga looked Sesshomaru right in the eyes.

"I never tried to touch her wolf if that's what your thinking." spat Sesshomaru

"No that's not what I was thinking. You denied her love. You refused her as your mate. Didn't you? " Everyone saw Sesshomaru's eyes close. Inuyasha wanted to comfort his brother in his pain of the truth but he knew he could not. "If your going to hurt someone. You don't deserve them." said Kouga and took out his knife turned and looked over at Kikyo. "Miko I need clean cloth and your help." He then looked back at Sesshomaru. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for her. Inuyasha remove the shards." Then he layed out his legs and showed where they where. They removed the shards and dressed his wounds.

After a few minutes Kouga stood up Sesshomaru followed. Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "I would hope you would not speak of the subjects spoken of here today. If you are in need in the future you may call on me for your cooperation here. I will do what I am able to for you." Kouga held out his hand and Sesshomaru took it. Both understood the unsaid agreement between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru I wish you luck. Your going to need it." "Princes Kouga may your travels be well and hunger never know your pack. Jaken will take you back when you are ready." With that said Jaken brought over UhUn. Sesshomaru informed Jaken that they where going to be walking for him to find them on the same path they had come. Kouga and Jaken jumped on UhUn. Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "Later mutt face." At that they left.

Sango walked over to Inuyasha. "Do you think he will stay quite about Sesshomaru and what happened?" Sango ask. " Yeah I do. Even Kouga has honor and he knows what being in Sesshomaru's favor could do for his pack if something was to ever happen. He'll be quiet. Lets brake camp and get going guys we are wasting time. Sango can Kikyo ride on Kilala so she will be well rested when we get back. We need to work on the well."

Sango nodded yes and soon they where on there way back to the village Kikyo holding the 2 new Jewel Shards in her hand careful not to let any jewels combine with the others. Jaken had found them and now they where back at the village. Inuyasha and Kikyo went to the well to start working on getting through again.

With Kagome she had been sitting at the tree all morning thinking about what her brother has said. About lunch time Kagome decided it was time to talk to her mom. She went into he house and found her mother. "Mom can I talk to you before you make lunch?" Kagome and her mother sat down at the table. Her mother was very relieved that she had finely came to her to talk. She had planed on waiting till Kagome turned 18 to tell her something important but she had a feel she should do it today.

As they sit and she waited Kagome finely began to speak. " Mom , I know I have been acting very strange since I came back. But after I tell you what is wrong I am pretty sure you will understand." Kagome started telling her mother everything that had happened with Sesshomaru why she left, how she felt about it. But she didn't tell her the rest of the story of her plan. She also told her that since she had been back something strange had been happening. She told her about the pain she always felt deep in her chest it was a pain she couldn't describe it wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. All of the visions, what had happened at The Tree Of Ages. How she felt as if she was glowing for a second just before she had opened her eyes when she touched Sesshomaru in her vision.

As her mother listen she became very worried. She knew what this pain was her daughter was talking about. It was a pain she prayed her daughter would never have to feel. Now her mother knew why she had the feeling telling her she needed to talk to Kagome and why she couldn't wait till her 18th birthday to do so. But what had her confused was she said she had the feeling that she was glowing just before she opened her eyes. When she knew Kagome was done talking she thought of one last thing a miko would know if she was checked.

Her mother sat for a moment than explained to her that she need to have her Miko powers checked and the only way to do this was to have another miko do it. The best one to do this was the miko that she had spoken of since they each had a part of the same soul. She would be able to see within her more than any other miko ever could. Kagome didn't like that idea much it would mean that she had to return to the past to have it done. With that she would have to take a chance of seeing him.

"Kagome Dear there is more I really need to tell you. I'm not really sure how to say this. So I'm just going to come out with it. Far back in our family's past something happened that affects every 4th or 5th generation it was going to be either you or your brother that was affected. Kagome have you ever wondered why you are a miko? Why you are so gifted with spells and sutras and potions?

Why you don't really ever get sick? Kagome you are special in many ways. More ways than anyone knows. You and this Kikyo may both be reincarnations of this person who originally produced and made the Jewel Of The Four Souls. But there is one more thing that is special about you. On the other side of the family line There was a women also had a child a female. We are her descendents. So not only do you have part of the soul you are family to her. She was a powerful Miko and warrior the father was a powerful and strong full blooded demon. When you turn 18 your demon side will show through unless you keep it hidden."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Return**

"Mom walk with me." Kagome had to get out of the house. She felt as if she couldn't breath. There was just to much happening so fast it was hard for her to even think. She gets up and they walk to the well as Kagome and her mother stand there and watch. Kagome feels something and starts laughing. After she sits her hand on the lip she shakes her head. "What is it Dear?" Her mother asked her. Kagome looks at her mother and says."Someone is trying to brake through my seal. Doing good two all of then but 4 are done but they will never get through the last two. Only if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumping in at the same time would it be enough demonic powers to do it with Kikyo's spell." she replied.

Kikyo and Inuyasha and had been working on the well for some time and she was getting tired. They sit on the ground beside the well to take a break.

"Kagome I know this might sound a little cruel to you but you have to go back. The soon the better. When you see this Kikyo just tell her I said 2 days and 2 hands that glow as one and all will be seen." As Kagome listen to her mother she knew she was right and she trusted her mom. She reached over and removed the lip off of the well and reopened it. They both walked over and took a seat on the steps to wait.

They didn't have to wait long for something to happened. At that time on the other side of the well Inuyasha and Kikyo had been resting setting against the well talking. When they both felt a surge of power go through them . As they looked at each other they both realized the other had felt it as well. With out wasting any time in fear it was close again . Inuyasha jumped up and kissed Kikyo and jumped into the well. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha jumped into the well and saw the magical blue light fill the well and then Inuyasha was gone.

Inuyasha knew right away the well had been opened by someone on the other side when he felt the familiar embrace of it's power and saw the blue lights and started floating through the ages. As his feet softly touched down on Kagome's side of the well. Kagome and her mother had saw the light coming from the well and both smiled. Kagome knew who it was that had come through.

As Inuyasha jumped up out of the well he was greeted by a warm hug from Kagome. "Inuyasha it is so good to see you. I have missed you all so much." Kagome was almost in tears being so happy to see her friend and feeling his response to missing her as well. Inuyasha without knowing or even caring he had wrapped his arms around Kagome and was holding her tight. As if he was afraid she might vanish from in front of him.

As the reunion of Inuyasha and Kagome was happening Kikyo was wondering why Kagome had reopened the well. She thought back to there conversation.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome had walked up to the tree that Kikyo was setting in. "Kikyo I am so glad I found you. I need to talk to you." Kikyo came down and sit on the ground next to Kagome and waited for her for her to speak. "Kikyo I need your help. Something has happened and there is someone in need of a lesson of life. But I am afraid that this person is not going to be easily taught and much must happen for this lesson to be learned. I am afraid if this person is not taught this lesson it will lead to his own death and if that happened many will suffer due to it not just those he is close to but the lands as well." Kagome sat and waited for the questions she knew she would want to ask._

_"Who is it that needs this lesson and why should we interfere in his life in such a manor?" Ask Kikyo not sure if getting into something like that was a good idea or not. She trusted Kagome for she knew she had the gift of knowing things that was to come._

_Kagome sat for a minute trying to think of the best way to put it. But came up with only the truth so she told her. "The person is Sesshomaru. You know he and I have been seeing each other for a long time now. Something has happened and we are no longer together. If he is to head down the path I have seen his lands will fall and all will die within it. There will be a war with no winners. We have already lost each other I do not wish to lose anyone else to death from war. A war of Humans and demons. I must do all I can to stop this war. His heart will become hard and cold he will lose favor of all those around him. All because of his pride. So I ask you, will you help me?"_

_Kikyo sat and thought for a bit then she answered. " If I was to help you what would you need of me?_

_Kagome sighed hoping what she said next would not offend Kikyo as there relationship had been better but she was not sure of her true feelings to her yet. " I would need you to join Inuyasha's group in search for the Jewel Shards that are left. For fill the duties of it's competition. In doing such I will make sure that Sesshomaru is also with the group. With me being your reincarnation we are so close in our looks it will truly bother him make him think of what he has said and done. It might be enough to change him. Make him realize he is wrong. In return of being with the group you and Inuyasha can finely be together the longer you are there the closer you will get. I know you love him and he loves you. He has told me so many times."_

_Kikyo sat looking at Kagome surprised by what had been said. Soon after giving it much thought she gave Kagome her answer. "I will help you with your plain Kagome. But where are you going to be during all of this?" Kikyo wanted to know why Kagome was not able to fill this roll herself. She saw tears in Kagome's eyes._

_Kagome looked at the ground before answering her. " I will be leaving these lands and going back to my own time. I will seal the well from my side. If I am here the plan will not work Kikyo. I would fall into a trap and I know it. I'm just to close to the problem not to. You will know when I am gone. I'm sure you will be able to feel it."_

_Kagome saw Kikyo nod her head. After both had said their good-byes and hugged. Kagome started to walk off but before Kagome stepped into the trees she smiled and looked back at Kikyo. " Kikyo one more thing. Inuyasha has become very shy. You will haft to be the bold one after that he will be just fine. You have to let him know that you want him to hold you or he will not. " Then she vanished into the trees._

END FLASHBACK

But what Kikyo did not understand was the fact that Kagome had opened the well she said nothing of returning. The only reason she would have done something like that is if something was wrong. Now Kikyo was worried for Kagome for another reason. As she stood staring at the well waiting to see who would come back through.

Inuyasha pulled back from the embraced. Kagome smiled more at the sights of his blush on his cheeks. As they stood looking at each other. Kagome's mother spoke up braking the silence."Kagome you need to go." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at both of them strangely. " I need to return with you Inuyasha. I need to see Kikyo it is very important. But I don't want to see Sesshomaru before I am able to do it. Take me through the well leave me at the bottom find him and keep him away from me." Her voice was strong and he knew she meant it.

Inuyasha looked at the dirt floor of the well house. "Kagome you have no idea what Sesshomaru has been going through . What he has done since you left. He has admitted he was wrong. He has belittled himself to Kouga to get the shards simply because you asked him and to keep from killing him. In order to keep his word to you. He has shamed himself in front of our whole group because of what he had said and done to you. I only ask one thing of you. As your friend when we get back and you see him please be kind. Even though he tries hard to not show he has one everyone can see his heart is broken. You are all he can think about. He compares everything to you and things you have done. Look into his eyes and see for yourself. Give him a second chance." Inuyasha didn't know if anything he could say would help his brother but he had to try. He could still see the hurt of what Sesshomaru had done in her eyes. But he hoped and prayed that she listen to what he had said.

Kagome didn't say another word about Sesshomaru. She turned and said bye to her mother. Smiling being happy in the fact she was going to see the people and place she had grown to love so much. She was saddened at the fact she was only going to be staying for the 2 days. But with knowing this she will be able to help the little ones coup with it better. As Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome to jump into the well they heard Kagome's mother.

"Inuyasha before you leave come here." Inuyasha released Kagome and walked over to her. "Yes mom?" She pulled him close and hugged him while whispering into his ear. Low enough Kagome couldn't hear her. "Inuyasha she must be here before her 18th birthday promise me she will be. She has a secret that will be reveled on that day. I will seal the well for 2 days. Then reopen it. Take good care of her for me." As soon as she finished what she was saying she pulled back from him.

Inuyasha smiled at her mother and nodded his head." Sesshomaru will make sure she is safe I will not need to." He whispered as to keep it between the two of them. Then he turned around walking to Kagome once again. Kagome yelled over her shoulder "I'll see you soon mom and I remember what you told me to tell Kikyo. Bye." They both jumped into the well and was enveloped by the magic of the blue light as they traveled thou back to the past and a waiting Kikyo.

Kikyo stood waiting .Inuyasha had been gone for some time. She was starting to wonder if something was wrong . If he was having a hard time convening her to return with him. When all at once she felt a surge of power come from the well in front of her and saw Inuyasha jump out of the well without Kagome. The first thing she thought was that she didn't come back with him. Until she saw the small smile on his face and looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed Kinky. "She is here. I haft to keep Sesshomaru away from her for a bit. She needs to talk to you. She said it is very important. She will be up in a minute. Do you know where he is?" Inuyasha was talking so fast it was hard for Kikyo to know everything that he had said. She simply pointed to the village. "Take her to my tree. I'll keep him away then come to the village edge." Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha ran off.

Kagome poked her head up out of the well and then sit on the edge. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air into her lung she smiled. Unknown to any of them as soon as Kagome had come through the well Sesshomaru had sensed her aura. This stunned him. He stopped talking and turned in the direction of the well looking off to it. His face went blank. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him again. As it had done before.

Before he had felt her aura and went in search of it only to go into circles and end up at The Tree Of Ages like each time he had tracked her scent. But this time it felt a little different it was much stronger. When he decided to go and check this out he saw Inuyasha coming into the village and walking up to him. As he walked up to Sesshomaru Inuyasha only say 5 words as he was passing him. "Come with me it's important." Inuyasha walked straight into the hut they had been staying in while in the village. He told everyone to leave so they could be alone.

He told his brother to stay there he would be back in a minute. Then he walked out of the hut and found Miroku. "Miroku do you think you could make a barrier strong enough to hold Sesshomaru in?" he asked. He knew once his brother found out about Kagome he would not be able to stop him from finding her. The only way he had a chance of doing as she wanted was to make Sesshomaru understand everything before he got away from him. A barrier was the only way he could think of. So with Miroku following him he went back to the hut.

Nodding his head just as he walked into the hut he vanished inside. With the help of sutras Miroku put up his barrier around the hut. As soon as it was placed Sesshomaru knew something was up. He felt the barrier go up as being inside of barrier drains a demon of their strength. This made it easer for Inuyasha. But Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to what might happen at his brother's hands. But he had given his word to Kagome and he was intended to keep it no matter what.

As soon as he had felt the barrier go up. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet. Demanding to know what Inuyasha was thinking by doing such a thing. As Inuyasha was trying to calm Sesshomaru down enough to talk to him. Kikyo and Kagome where walking to The Tree Of Ages after a warm embraced and welcoming her back. It made Kagome feel good to know the fact that even Kikyo had missed her. But her biggest worry was Sesshomaru. She didn't know how he would react to her being here.

On there walk to the tree Kikyo told Kagome of all the things that had been going on since she had been gone. The more she heard the worse she felt. She had known when she came up with this plan that it would be hard for everyone. But with the things she was hearing now. She started to wonder if it had really been worth it. But she knew the feelings of those involved was nothing to what could be lost if the path was left unchanged. Soon they where at the tree and sitting at it's base.

As they set in silence for a few minutes Kagome kept her eyes closed remembering everything that she had felt at this very tree but in her own time. Kikyo could see a small smile grace Kagome's lips and had to ask what it was she was thinking. "Kagome what is it that makes you smile?" Kagome opened her eyes and said only one word. "Memories"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Deal**

"My mother told me I needed you to give me a Miko's check up and told me to tell you this. 2 days and 2 hands that glow as one and all will be seen. She said that since you and I have part of the same soul and I being your reincarnation you are the one who must do it. That you would be able to see everything that I am.'" Kikyo sit looking at Kagome. Kikyo knew that Kagome had no idea what this was all about. Kagome didn't know that if Kikyo was to so wished she could steal her soul back with such a link. In order for this to work Kagome had to trust Kikyo and she didn't know if Kagome did or not.

Kagome was a little hesitate knowing from what her mother had told her that she would know that she was going to soon be a demon and the truth of her families line. But if her mother said it must be done then it would. Kagome's mother had always been right about things when they where important. While they sit in silence Kagome became nervous. She had noticed how Kikyo had not said a word since she had told her what her mother said too. This bothered her. "Kikyo is something wrong?"

Kikyo was snapped out of her own thoughts when Kagome spoke to her. She felt it was important for Kagome to know the truth . "Kagome there is something that you don't seem to know. If I am the one who does this, then I would be able to steal my soul back from you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Can you trust me that much as too not do that to you?"

"Yes. I am sure Kikyo. Long ago I would have doughted you but not now. You are my friend." Kikyo was surprised that Kagome considered her a friend. Kikyo felt a sense of pride knowing this. It had been a long time since anyone had called her a friend other than Inuyasha. They both agreed and took their meditation positions so as to start.

As they where doing this, back in the hut Inuyasha had finely gotten Sesshomaru calmed down enough to talk to him and had set down. Inuyahsa started to explain things. When Inuyasha told Sesshomaru that they had gotten through the well not because of braking it but because she had unsealed it. Sesshomaru got up and started to leave the hut to be stopped by the barrier. Inuyasha never stopped talking as he knew it would do no good as to try to stop him. When he was half done with what he had to tell him Sesshomaru giving up went and sit back down listening to what was being said.

After Inuyasha was done he knew Sesshomaru would have questions of his own so he sat and waited for them. He answered each and every one of Sesshomaru's questions the best as he could. Some questions only Kagome would be able to answer as he did not know.

After much arguing and advise from Inuyasha Sesshomaru finely agreed to give Kagome her space that she needed while she would be here. Inuyasha promised to try to do his best to help him win Kagome back. With this knowledge Sesshomaru calmed and regained his control. The two sit in the hut waiting for the time when Kikyo would come to the village.

Kikyo and Kagome after taking there meditation positions. When they started the meditation and their hands touched they started glowing a beautiful shimmering blue Kagome tried to keep her eyes open but was unable too. Soon they where closed. As Kikyo watched flashes and visions started in front of her. Flashes from Kagome's life filled Kikyo's mind she saw her fathers death the pain she had felt.

She saw as the Jewel was shattered in the air from Kagome's arrow and how the Jewel Shards scattered. She also saw how a single Jewel Shard flew through the air and hit Kagome in the chest. All the major things that had happened to Kagome in her life time Kikyo saw. When the visions stopped in there place stood a women dressed in a warriors armor.

Kikyo knew who this women was as she was holding the Jewel Of The Four Souls in her hand. As she listened to what the women said. " Each 4th generation born of females shall be thee's protector My Dear Jewel. May you always be safe from those who would use you for evil." Then the women was gone. In the place was another couple who stood there a women who was dressed in a Miko's outfit and beside her a Demon who looked powerful.

She listened to what was said. " With each 3rd generation both of our family line who is female will be special my love she shall be as I and you are. She shall be a Miko who on her 18th year of her birth will become a demon to carry on our work. She shall love all and help to protect the lands from evil." Then they where gone. When Kikyo looked at Kagome's she noticed that Kagome's chest was glowing.

The Jewel Shard that had hit Kagome somehow had went into her body and entered her heart without Kagome ever knowing it. After no more visions where seen Kikyo let go of Kagome's hands and watched as she opened her eyes. Kikyo was glad to see how Kagome seemed to not be harmed in anyway.

Kagome saw a strange look on Kikyo's face and she knew that Kikyo knew everything. " Kikyo please don't tell anyone about my secret. I just learned about it today myself. " Kikyo smiled evilly at Kagome. "If you will do something for me I will do it for you." Kagome had a feeling she was going to be sorry for this. She had no idea what Kikyo was up to. But she had a feeling it was going to be something that was going to bother her. Kagome sighed. "What is your conditions?" She ask not sure she really wanted to know.

Kikyo didn't like resorting to this but, she knew it was for her own good and would thank her later. Although she thought it rather funny to have Kagome over a barrel like this she tried not to show it. "Before going to the village to you must spend the night here. And listen to everything that Sesshomaru has to say. Clear the air between you."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what Kikyo was asking her to do. It was insane. Was she crazy? How could she ask her to spend all afternoon and evening and the night with the one person who hurt her more than anyone else in her whole life? Was it worth it to her to keep her secret? It would be out soon anyway. Why would she ask such a thing? Kagome have a million things going through her mind all at once. She wanted to hit Kikyo but she would never do such a thing.

Kikyo could see Kagome's reaction and smiled even more. She knew she couldn't refuse her condition and she was laughing inside and smiling outside. Kagome had given her back the one she loved and she was going to do everything to do the same in return. Even if it did meant she had to be mean and sneaky about it.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she had to ask the question. "Kikyo, How could you ask me to do that?" Kikyo just smiled even more and stood up. "That's my condition. Make your choice. What is your answer Kagome?" Kikyo stood with her back to Kagome smiling from ear to ear. Almost unable to contain herself..

Kagome had a thought she could say yes then sneak off to the well and come back tomorrow. But would that be fair after making a deal? No she couldn't do something like that. She had lost enough of her honor as it was she wouldn't start lying too. Finely Kagome answered her. "Fine but if he upsets me to much don't be surprised to find him in a bidding spell." At hearing this Kikyo chuckled out loud as she turned around.

Kagome agreed to stay close to the tree. She sat down in her favor spot as she watched Kikyo leave the small clearing. Kagome was very tired and as she waited she drifted off to sleep.

Back in the village Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling himself knowing that Kagome was so close. It was taking all of his will power to stay still and to look calm. But inside his mind was going wild and his beast was screaming for his mate. But he had given his word and he had to keep it. It was a matter of his honor. He knew if he wanted Kagome back he would need to prove allot of things to her. He would need to find a way to talk to her. Too try to convince her he was wrong for what he had said to her.

Inuyasha walked over to the door way and looked out and saw Kikyo as she walked to the hut. Miroku let it down Inuyasha stepped out and then the barrier went back up. Kikyo lead Inuyasha off to the side to talk. As Miroku stood and watched the two he saw Inuyasha grab Kikyo kissing her and smiling big. As they was walking back Miroku heard Inuyasha telling Kikyo she did good. With a hug smile on both of there faces.

Miroku let down the barrier. Inuyasha walked inside looking at his big brother smiling ear to ear. Sesshomaru not knowing what was going on was getting inpatient. As Sesshomaru started to walk past Inuyasha ." Wait Sesshomaru there is something I need to tell you." Sesshomaru's heart sunk he just knew Inuyasha was going to tell him that she had gone back through the well.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped clearly aggravated. " You really need to thank Kikyo. She found a way to put Kagome in a position she had to make a deal with her. Because of that deal You are going to be spending the rest of today and tonight with Kagome. At the tree but Be WARNED she told Kikyo if you hurt her in anyway or make her mad she will put you in a binding spell. I will bring you something for your meal later for you two to cook.."

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru looking at Kagome's sleeping bag so he reached down picked up Kagome's sleeping bag and bathing supplies and handed them to Sesshomaru. "Take these she will need them. We can talk on the way." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha stopped and told Kikyo to let Miroku and Sango know what was going on but not the little ones. She nodded and walked away. As they walked Inuyasha asured him that Rin will be fine he will watch her.

Not to worry about anything but Kagome. This was his one chance to get Kagome back and not to mess it up be patient. Just before they got to the clearing Inuyasha stop. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him. Inuyasha smiled at him and said "Good Luck Brother. I hope it all works out." Inuyasha turned around and walked away back to the village.

As Sesshomaru entered the edge of the small clearing where Kagome lay sleeping. He stopped as he saw her laying up against the tree sleeping. His heart skipped a beat, every fiber of his being wanted to run to her and grab her up and hold her close. But he held his control of which was not easy to do. He walked over to her setting down the things he brought with him. Bending down to one knee he took in her scent. So long he had wanted to be close to her and smell the sweet aroma of her. A scent that calmed him and set him at peace with himself..


	14. Chapter 14

**Confessions Of The Heart**

As he looked at her. Her hair laying around her face made her look even more beautiful than he could remember. He softy touched her hair. It was soft and felt like fine sink under his fingers. He listened to her soft breathing and he could tell she was sleeping. He laid out the sleeping bag to lay her down on it. To help make her more comfortable. But he really wanted to do it so he could hold her in his arms.

As he was moving her he stopped and held her close to him snuggling her to his chest and breathing in her scent. His beast yelling at him to take her and to make her his mate. But he did not want to do something like that unless she wanted to as well. He could only hope and pray that it was not to late for him to have her as his mate that she would forgive him. He had so many things going through his head it was hard for him to think of anything. He softy laid her down careful not to wake her.

As she slept he decided he should gather some wood for the night so he wouldn't have to leave her side later. As he gathered the wood he make sure he did not move far from her in case she woke up. Soon he had enough wood to last the night. After setting up the fire pit he sit back and watched and waited for her to wake. As he waited he softy stroked her hair wishing she would wake so he could hear her sweet voice in his ears. Even if she did only yell at him.

After about 30 minutes Kagome's eyes fluttered open and then closed again. He knew she was awake from listening to her heart beat and her breathing. "Hello beautiful. I hope you slept well." He said in a soft velvet voice hoping for her not to scream or yell. Kagome sit up and looked away from the area he was sitting in. "Hi" was all she said. Kagome didn't really trust her own voice.

Kagome could hear him let out a soft sigh. "How long have I been asleep?" She ask him trying to keep a calm voice and not show the pain she was feeling inside. "About an hour" he said. He moved as to be able to see her face only to have her turn her face away from him. This hurt him deeply. But he could understand why she was acting the way she was. "Why did you let me sleep and how did I get on the sleeping bag?" She ask. She knew it was him but she wanted to hear him say it. " You must have been tired to fall asleep setting up like you did. It didn't look very comfortable so I moved you while you slept." She turned her head a little to him but still not looking him in the eye. "Thank You"

_At least he does care to move me like he did._ she thought. She became lost in her thoughts wondering if she should ask him questions or not. Some of the things she was wondering she wasn't sure she really want to know the answers too. But from what the others had said. He did change the way he thought about things. She didn't realize she had started chewing on her bottom lip until she tasted blood in her mouth and felt something soft rubbing against her lip.

The feeling on her lip and the taste of blood brought her out of her thoughts. When snapped out of her thoughts she saw Sesshomaru with a piece of cloth softy dabbing her lip to stop the bleeding. The smell of her blood was driving him crazy. His beast was screaming to be set free to protect his mate and help stop her bleeding. Kagome recognized this and using her tong was trying to stop the bleeding just to make it worse.

Sesshomaru didn't know if she would allow it or not but he knew he had to get the bleeding stopped before he lost his control over himself. "Kagome let me stop the bleeding you know I can. You bit it pretty hard." he said. She could hear the concern and the emotions in his voice. He prayed she would allow it. He wanted so much for his lips to touch her. He saw her hesitation

After a second she agreed but only if he controlled himself. He agreed and silently thanked the Gods. Placing his finger tips under her chin she closed her eyes and allowed him to touch her lip. As he touched her lip with the blood. He felt his blood start to boil as he tasted her. His tong started rubbing lightly over the bleeding area of her lip. She became lost in the feeling of his touch. The smell of him being so close filled her noise as she breathed it in. He stated caressing her lip with both of his as well as rubbing the lip with his tong. He could smell her arousal and it was making it hard for him to control himself but he still did not want to leave her lips.

He turned his head just a little and her other lip touched his. He tried not to caress her fully. Kagome felt this being lost in his feeling closed her lips closer together as to touch his. When he felt her do this he softy incased both of her lips kissing her fully but softy. His hand slipped to the side of her face holding her in a genital embrace. When he licked her lip once again she opened her mouth and he took it as an invitation. He slipped his tong into her mouth and softy caressed her tong with his. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the taste of her that he had missed so very much. Kagome's eyes shot open as she realized what they where doing .

She pushed him away and stood quickly and walked so her back was to him."Please don't." She said and he could smell the salt of her tears. He stood and walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders."I'm sorry Kagome but when I felt your lips press to mine. I was hoping you wanted me too. Please do not cry. Angels should never cry."

"I am no Angel Sesshomaru." She answered in a calm voice. Kagome didn't want to trust herself now. She new this was going to be harder than she had thought it was going to be. She still loved him even after everything he had said to her that night. Even through all of the pain she had felt and still did. But she couldn't help but to lick her lips just to taste him one more time on them. She wanted to know her answers. She knew if she let herself get involved with him now she wouldn't get the answers that was needed. She knew she was going to haft to be cold and hard to find her answers so with all the strength she could find and tapping into her miko powers. She put on a hard face and turned to face him.

"Sesshomaru you and I have something to talk about. Tell me Sesshomaru how is it you felt when you learned I left?" Kagome knew that this one question would unfold everything she wanted to know.

Without any hesitation he answered her."My world ended." She could hear the pain in his voice as he was unable to hide it. "Why is that Sesshomaru? I am just another human to be used for whatever a Lord wants. Not to be cherished but used for their desires and urges until something better comes along that is not human." She knew the question and the way she had put it was cold and cruel but she had to know the truth if he had changed or not.

She watched as his eyes widened and then he turned away from her. But she was not going to let him off easy on this. She walked around to the front of him so he had to face her. When she looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but pain and regret in them. She could tell that this one statement she had made had torn him up inside. Feeling guilty she reached up and wiped his tears away with her hand.

As he looked at her more tears came to his eyes. He was unable to hold them back . Knowing the pain and the amount of tears she must have shed because of him. He remembered the look in her eyes that night as they had that very conversation. To make matter worse she was now showing him kindness even with all the pain he had given her.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at the ground between them to ashamed of himself to look her in the eyes any longer. Kagome stood and waited for his answer to her question. But she knew now he was truly in pain with what she had said.

As he was having a hard time just trying to control himself and willing himself to stay in control. When he finely answers. It will tell her if he had really changed or not. Sesshomaru moved away from Kagome to the tree placing both hands on it to help stable himself so he will be able to answer her. With his head hanging low between his arms and his eyes closed he took a deep breath and then answered her question.

" Kagome what I said to you that night was more than just wrong It was cruel. I love you so much. I thought if I took you for a mate I would lose my pride but I was wrong . I lost my pride when I pushed you away and then again when you left.

When you left I felt myself die inside. It was like my world had ended. When I was told you had gone through the well to your own time and sealed the well. In the time we have been apart I came to realize that just because someone is human it makes no difference it is the soul inside that matters the person them self. Being away from you has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Every minute seems like years."

Kagome felt bad for Sesshomaru. She could hear all the pain he felt and saw his tears as they fell from his eyes hitting the roots of the tree below him. She didn't want him to hurt anymore she had done that enough already. She believed he had changed his ways and the vision she had seen would not come to pass anymore. She walked over and pulled him away from the tree enough she could see his face. She wiped his tears from his face and pulled him into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Not wanting to ever let her go again. He whispered in her ear." Kagome I have always treated you as my mate just not in title. I have always thought of you that way." With hearing this Kagome hugged him a little tighter to her hoping to help ease his pain. Kagome stepped up on a root so she would be closer to him. As she was holding him she whispered in his ear. "Sesshomaru promise me you will never look down on any human again and please don't just say it you need to really mean it. All living things are beautiful." "I Promise Kagome never again." Was his simply reply.


	15. Chapter 15

**New Hope**

Sesshomaru looking into her eyes slowly moved his face closer to her watching her all the time to see if she would object. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. When he went to do the same again Kagome stopped him by kissing him softy. Sesshomaru kissed her back gently but firmly pressing his lips against hers. His kiss became more demanding as he deepened their kiss.

Kagome found herself being pushed again the tree softy. Held there by Sesshomaru's body. She heard him whisper in her ear. "Kagome give me a second chance please." Pausing for a second then drawing back looking into her eyes. He could tell she wanted to but their was something bothering her something was making her dought herself. He could tell him being so close like this was bothering her. So reluctantly he stepped back and offered his hand to help her down.

They decided to take a walk and ended up by the river. Kagome sit with her feet in the water. Sesshomaru wanted to know what was bothering her. "Kagome Every since I ask you for another chance something new has bothered you." She knew him well enough to know he would not have asked if it was not bothering him enough so she decided to tell him. "Tomorrow I will be returning to my own time for a few days. I am turning 18 in 4 days and my mother said I must to be there for it. I can't stay."

Sesshomaru listened to her every word. He noted that she had said for a few days. This gave him hope that she would return to his time but was unsure. With being unsure and the idea of maybe losing her. He had to know if she would be back or not so he ask. "Will you be returning here after this event?"

Kagome knew this question would come up but she still wasn't sure how she should answer to it. But she knew what her heart was telling her. "Sesshomaru there is something I need to find the answer to. I was thinking that after I do. Even though Kikyo is with the group. If she didn't mind me being there, I would come back and find the last Jewel Shard. At lest that way I could keep my honor of my duties of it's completion." She had been watching him as she spoke. He had been looking at the sky. When she fell silent his eyes fell to the water at his feet as if he was depressed.

Seeing this she continues. "As far as you and I. You say you love me ,but you said that before. We can't just take up where we where. But we could try dating or as you call it courting. " Kagome looked at him and smiled. "If you can get my mothers permission to court me that is." She knew the next few days was going to be fun. Plus it would be interesting to see his reaction on her 18th birthday.

"May I ask why I need her permission for this? It is not she I wish to be with." Sesshomaru had a feeling her mother knew what had been said and if that was the condition for him being able to court Kagome and be with her again. He didn't know how he would be able to perform this as her mother was on the other side of the well. Then the thought struck him. Perhaps she was inviting him to travel with her. The thought of seeing her home land intrigued him. If this was the case then he knew it was going to be harder to get Kagome back then he had thought.

"It is normal for the one who is wishing to do the courting to ask the parents for permission where I come from." She was smiling on the outside and laughing on the inside. She had many ideas going through her head of different things she could do to him in her time. After all he was going to get what he wanted even though he didn't know it yet. If he could prove to her he did indeed love her. She might as well have some fun as they was courting.

" And pray tell how am I to accomplish this task of acquiring her permission for my course of action?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kagome looked at him but remaining quite. _Aww anticipation how long should I drag this out I wonder?_ She thought to herself. As she was giggling inside. " Well it seams as if I have no choice but to take you with me. That is if you think your nose can handle it." she answered in as calm a voice as she could.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as if to say. You haft to be joking I am The Lord Of The Western Lands after all. " I asure you that will be no problem." After returning to the camp. Sesshomaru checked the area making sure it was safe. "Kagome I must speak to Jaken I shall return shortly. Stay here." He said as he looked at her. She nodded and he left for the village.

After reaching the village and talking with Jaken and retrieving something clean to wear for himself. He returned back to his little camp to find it empty Kagome was no where in sight. After calming himself and checking the area he found her at the river fishing. To say that Sesshomaru was not happy was one way of putting it. Kagome looked up and saw him walking toward her. She could tell he was upset about her leaving the camp sight.

Kagome smiled as she walked out of the water and stopped in front of him. "Hi your back. How does fish sound for dinner?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Kagome? Do you know why I said stay in the camp? There is a reason for it." Sesshomaru was doing his best to calm himself after worrying about her missing from the camp. He understood why she had left. But the fact was he had told her to stay and she did not do it. This fact bothered him. Unknown to Kagome there was a strange demon not far away and he had sensed it. Even though it was hiding it's scent and aura. He knew she didn't realize this.

" Sesshomaru I was only getting us some dinner and besides there hasn't been any thing around here. Bad demons stay away from the human village here." She could tell he was more upset about her leaving camp than normal for some reason. What it was she didn't know. She looked at him strangely.

He thought of the best way to say it to her. Finely he told her. " Kagome a scent can carry for miles. Have you ever wondered why Inuyasha would carry you so much? Or why he stayed so close to you?" He paused. " He said I was always slowing him down. So he carried me. Plus he promised my mom to keep me safe." She told the truth. Inuyasha did tell her these things of why he was the way he was.

Sesshomaru sighed inward. " Kagome there is now a strange demon in the area. I know you can not sense it. He is hiding himself well but I can. It is apparent to me that Inuyasha has never told you about your scent. It is very intoxicating to a demon. In the camp I had it covered. Do you understand?" He hoped she understood without him needing to explain it any further. It took a great amount of will and control at times with her around due to this fact.

After hearing this Kagome looked down at the ground. Now she understood all those times he had insisted on him staying close to her while she was in his camp. She didn't understand why her scent was so detracting. She planed on asking him later. "Sorry I should have listened. But I didn't know."

" You are unharmed. Good enough. Come I must find the demon before it reaches us or the village." After picking up the fish she had caught they returned to camp. In a few minutes and telling her to stay once again he left.

Inuyasha noticing that his brothers aura had moved away from the area. He decided he would take their dinner to the tree to see what was going on. When he reached the tree he found Kagome there alone. "Kagome where is Sesshomaru?" he asked. Kagome was not happy that Inuyasha had not informed her about the scent thing like Sesshomaru did. " He went to kill a demon who is close by. Something about me leaving the camp while he was gone and my scent carrying for miles." At saying this she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen a little. She knew that he realized she now knew.

"Inuyasha why didn't you ever tell me about my scent huh?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger in it. Standing with her hands on her hips she waited for her answer. " humph. Like it ever bothered me. Besides why do you think I always had you go home at times when you was in heat." He answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. This was something he did not want to talk to her about. Kagome gave him the look she always did just before she used the sit command. He knew that look all to well.

"Kagome listen. Something like that is , well , umm , it is something you should ask Sesshomaru about not me." Kagome could see him turn a deep crimson red. She was a little confused why he would be so embraced about it. This was something she would need to definitely talk to Sesshomaru about. Inuyasha informed her that he would make sure everyone took baths before it got to close to dusk. That way she could go for one with no chance of being see.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Tease Or Not**

After her asking many questions about Rin and Shippo. She would be glad when she would be able to see everyone again. Soon Sesshomaru returned he was surprised to see Inuyasha there. After a bit Inuyasha left and they where along again. By this time dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Kagome told him about her home like she had told him many times in the past.

When she remembered about the one question she wanted to know. "Sesshomaru? What is it about my scent that is so bad? Do I smell bad or something?" Sesshomaru hearing this almost laughed out loud but held his control. " Did I not tell you that your scent was Intoxicating?" He said seriously. Kagome sighed.

"I guess it's something I just don't understand since I can't smell it." She said sadly. She wanted to understand seeing how she would soon be a demon and needed to learn things. But she didn't want to tell him why she wanted to know all of this. She wanted him to see it for himself if it happened.

He could tell this was something she really wanted to understand. So he tried to explain it to her. "Kagome every living thing has a scent of their own. Family members and mate have a scent that is close to the others but is still always different. Your scent is very different from others. It is almost one of a female demon strong powerful full of excitement too a male. There are times it can make a males beast wild being to close."

"It doesn't seem to bother you." Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Sesshomaru was a bit shocked to what she had said._ Can she not see the effect she has on me? She is going to drive me insane yet. Wait. She is teasing me? If that is the case then two can play that game. Let it begin. _He thought to himself as he smiled inward. He couldn't help but let a small smile show through.. It seemed that his old Kagome was slowly slipping back.

Kagome stood and went to her pack removed something to wear. She started walking back to Sesshomaru. "I am going to the spring to bath." She said as she bent down to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist pulling her into his lap. "Now My Dear, you know I will just follow you, therefore I shall walk you there." He said with a smile. As he placed a short trail of kiss's down her neck. She did not try to stop what he was doing to her. This was something that she had missed very much.

She felt safe and warm while being held by the Great Dog Demon. He had a way of always making her feel desired and wanted when he touched her. While he was doing his assault on her neck he heard her heart speed up and smelt the arousal in her scent as she relaxed into his touch.. This will be interesting indeed. A few kiss's after her scent changed he stopped his assault and stood with her in his arms. "Shall we go?" He ask while holding out his arm for her.

He could tell she was frustrated with what he had done. The idea of her emotions getting the best of her in such a manor he found this funny. As Kagome took his arm. _Oh so that is how he is going to do it huh? Well two can do that game as well. He wants to tease me I can tease just as well. _Kagome tried to think of all the ways she could get even for his teasing of her neck. By the time they had arrived she had come up with something and she smiled at herself.

Sesshomaru knowing how shy she was about being naked in front of anyone turned his back while she undressed and got in. As he sit on a rock thinking he was drawn out of his thoughts when Kagome spoke to him. " Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" "Yes I am alright." Was his only reply. He could hear her moving around in the water. Unknown to him she was moving closer to him. When all at once she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spring with her. Kagome seeing how she had caught him off guard was laughing the whole time. When he surfaced she started laughing even harder at seeing how his hair was wet and wild.

When he came back up he looked her in the eyes."What was the reason for your pulling me in here?" He ask. He was confused as to why she would do such a thing after all she was the one who was shy about her body being seen. Normally being laughed at would made him mad but when it was Kagome he didn't mind. He loved the sound of her laughter and to know he had been the one who had put a smile on her face made it all worth it.

" You need to bath too don't you?" She said as she snickered and looked at him with playful eyes. He couldn't help but let a smile grace his face. "Besides your the one who always says they can handle anything." She was saying this as she was turning her back on him. This was a mistake on her part. Sesshomaru striped off his wet cloths and made his way over to Kagome who by now was on the other side of the spring.

When she turned around she noticed he was no longer dressed and gasp at this nudeness. He smiled again "You are the one who pulled me in are you not.? You did not expect me to bath with my clothes on did you?" He said in a seductive voice that sent shivers up her spine. Now she was wondering if pulling him in was a good idea or not. As he slowly made his way over to her. There eyes locked neither of them looking away.

She moved back against the wall of the spring. Her breath caught when he allowed his body to lean up against hers. The feeling of his hard muscles against her made her tingle all over her body. Placing his hands on the ledge behind her by her shoulders. He wore an seductive evil grin the whole time. He watched as she turned 20 different shades of red that went all the way down below the waters edge.

He silently wondered how far down the blush she was wearing went. When he removed one hand from the ledge he leaned forward. His warm lips touched her water cooled neck. A shivered went up her spine and she tingled once again to the feeling he was giving her.

He caressed her cooled skin with his lips letting his warm tong to lick her neck as he was doing this. When he reached the base of her neck he gently kissed and sucked on her neck where it meet her shoulder. The very place he was plaining on his mark being. Letting his fang press against her skin but not hard enough for it to brake skin. But hard enough for her to feel it. He smelt her arousal spike once again. He knew he could take her now but she was not ready for that so he held his control and continued with his assault of her body.

Kissing his way back up her neck stopping at her ear. Using his fangs he lightly rubbed them against her ear. He heard a soft moan come from her. " Kagome" He whispered softy " What do you want Kagome tell me?" _Please tell me you want me._ He thought to himself as he was kissed her on the cheek stopping at her lips he kissed her fully. His kiss was demanding and passionate he did not try to hide any of his desires for her.

His hand holding her head and fingers entangled in her hair. He deepened their kiss. He couldn't stop the moan that came from his chest. He felt her arms go around his sides to his back. The feeling of her hands sent waves of sensations through his body. He knew he had to stop them both soon or they might not stop and do something she would regret. Something he wouldn't regret.

She could feel his arm holding her tight hand caressing her back softy as it rubbed over her skin. She became lost in the feeling of him holding her. She knew she would need to stop soon or she wouldn't. She softy pulled back from their kiss. She saw his eyes full of passion, lust and love. He pulled her back to him. "Kagome I will not do anything you do not wish me to. You know that right?" "Yes I know" Was the only thing she could say. Her body cried out for his touch.

He laid her back to wet her hair. Grabbing the shampoo he softy rubbed her head smelling the scent of it mixed with hers. It was all he could do to maintain his control and not take her as his mate then and there. As he laid her back her breast came out of the water . He was slowly losing his control with each passing moment he stayed here with her.

Kagome slowly pulled herself behind him and started washing his hair. He closed her eyes. The hair between her fingers, the feel of his skin so close to hers. She felt her breast rub up against his back. It sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She felt her body becoming hot again. It was driving her mad with desire as she was rinsing his hair she thought to herself. _Do I really want to give myself to him like this? Do I really forgive him for all the pain I have felt. I want to be happy. I'm not happy when we are apart. I want to feel him all of him._

Sesshomaru being lost in the feeling of Kagome touching him in such a loving and intimate way didn't realize what Kagome was doing until he felt her sweet warm lips kissing his shoulder. Kagome kissed along his muscles to his neck gently caressing him with her hands. Running her hands slowly over his shoulders to his underarms around to his chest. He moaned softy. "Kagome if we do not stop" he whispered. as he felt her lightly touch his ear his breath caught. She traced his ear with her tong. Gently taking it into her mouth and softy sucked on it while her teeth rubbed again it. She heard his breath quicken and him moan out loud.

"Kagome do you know what your doing to me? Please stop or I can not be held responsible for my actions." _I can not do this much longer. Does she know what doing that means. Oh Gods in The Heavens please. _Sesshomaru couldn't let her go on he had to stop this. It was driving him over the end of his control. _She must know what she is doing to me. She must know about my ears. _His beast was screaming for control. But he wouldn't allow it. He knew it was frighten her and he didn't want to do that.

Kagome moaned but it sounded more like a mating growl in his ear. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and tried to calm himself only to have her follow him. He turned to her. "Kagome" His voice was deeper and had a raspy sound to it. He held her at arms length trying to not look at her. " Sesshomaru what is you truly want?" She ask in a voice that sounded like an angel to him. He looked up at her without even thinking. "I want you my mate."

He couldn't take anymore. He pulled away from her and left the spring back to camp and dressed. After calming himself he returned to the spring and to Kagome. "Come it is time to return to camp." He told her. He could tell she had been crying he smelt her tears on the was back from their camp. He didn't want to trust himself being to close to her now. He came so close to losing his control and taking her.

He looked down at her. Then turned his back so she could dress. " Why do you cry." he asked. He had a feeling it was because of him. "You left me Sesshomaru." Even though he didn't want to admit it even he had limits and she was his. His one weakness. "Kagome if I had not left. I would have acted in a manor I am not sure you would have liked. Even I have limits on my self control. It was not meant to make you cry but to stop myself from doing something you made clear earlier you did not wish to happen. I Love you. I do not want to go against your wish's when it comes to this matter." He said as they entered their camp.

Kagome felt bad that she had pushed him so far. So after laying there things out to dry she went to him. Sitting on her knees looking at him.

" I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't really think I bothered you like that." As she got up to walk away he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into his lap. He had questions that had been going through his mind all this time and he wanted answers for them.

" How could you not know? Can you not see how I feel about you? Do I not show you enough? Have I not talked and spoke my words enough for you to realize what you really mean to me? Have you still not forgiven me for what happened that night 2 weeks ago?"

" I have forgiven you and I do know you care. But back at the spring you did not see how much I do. You think of your words before speaking them so.. Oh never mind." She went to get up again but he held her tight not letting her move from his lap. " What do you want Kagome? Really what is it you want?" Kagome sight loud enough he heard her. " I thought you would have figured that out at the spring but it is apparent to me you didn't." She said with the sound of disappointment in her voice.


	17. Chapter 17

**This Is A Lemon Chapter.**

**Will You**

Kagome heard a growl from Sesshomaru. He stood taking Kagome with him pinning her to the tree. "Tell me Kagome is this what you want? Is it!?"

His lips crash down on hers holding her mouth fully. His tong pushing into her mouth and he kiss's her passionately , demanding and forcefully. Her hands held above her head by his hand. The other firmly runs down her arms to her side up her shirt and firmly holds her breast playing with it. Pulling up the front of her shirt showing her breast to him.

He kiss's his way down her neck until he reaches her nipples. Taking one into his mouth he teases it with his tong and sucks on it till it has hardened. He heard a moan come from her. Again it sounded more like a mating growl.. Her breathing quickened. Hearing this from her a second time made him wonder even more. He breathed in her scent.

His hand rubbed down her side finding the edge of her skirt. He lightly touched her legs rubbing it till he got to the inter thigh. Letting his hand rub against her womanhood. She gasp and again he heard her growl. Her arousal spiked. As he played with the top of her panties he pushed them aside. He cut the small straps that held them in place and lightly touched her womanhood as his fingers caressed her. He heard her heart race. Her breath speed up. As he is lightly rubbing her warm wet lips. He laid on the sleeping bag taking her with him. He took in her scent again and was surprised what he found there. _Could she really be? Why have I never smelt it before? _It didn't make since to him. He had to know.

"Kagome is this what you want? To be dominated like a demon? Is it?" "Yes" she answered in a low growl " Why do you want it like this? How do you know the mating growl? Why do I smell demon in you Kagome?" "I... I can't te. .tell you." "Tell me Kagome before I punish you." "Ses..shomaru I can't ." She cried out.

Sesshomaru pushed his finger in deep and pulled it back again and again he repeated this action. "Tell me Kagome the answer to my question." _Oh I Hope I am right.. Please let me be right. Tell me Kagome. Tell me your a demon._ "Come on tell me. I already figured it out." He said hoping she would admit it thinking he already knew even though he wasn't sure. Still she remained quiet.

Seeing her lost in the passion he created for her, he silently made his way to her core. With a soft breath , he dove into her. Trusting his tongue into her dripping wet canal, he hungrily drank her juices and devoured her, making her wiggle against him. He felt her body arch and heard her moans. He tasted the sweet walls of her womanhood, diving deeper with her scream and cries. He kept telling himself to give her one orgasm, one, then it would be time.

The tightness for his pants was driving his totally crazy as he continued to press into her. He heard her breath catch, her heart race even more. She let out a soft scream at the feeling he was giving her. "Tell me my answer Kagome tell me now." He said as she cried out his name. " Sess homaru Please! " "Tell me Kagome Or I'll stop." _Please tell me._ He thought to himself. He heard her cry out with a loud growl . "Yes Yes! I... I will... Turn in, 2 day demon." Now he knew the truth. **YES! Our mate is a demon. YES! **His demon screamed out with joy at this new knowledge.

_Almost there! Al-almost…there!_

Kagome was floating. It was the only word she could use to explain what she was feeling. He heard her scream out in her pleasure. "SESSHOMARU!" After her orgasm began calming down he had given her a shock as he began to once again taste her. She felt the swift plunge into her depths as he licked her from the inside out. Her coil came back with a vengeance, tighter and hotter than ever before. She was loosing her mind at his heated appendage that plundered into her relentlessly. She felt him pull back. "Do you want to be my mate Kagome Tell me."

_Oh please, say it. _He plunged into her again with his appendage giving her all she wanted. Then suddenly the coil snapped. The intensity of the waves was so massive she could barely keep her grip on Sesshomaru. "Yes I do." She cried out as another orgasm washed over her. Sending wave after wave of sensations through her body.

After quickly discarding there clothing. He readied himself.. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her. It was madding to her. "Kagome are you sure? Once it is done we can't be taken back." "Yes. I want to be yours only yours." She readied herself for what was to come. He slowly entered her, letting out a soft moan to the feeling of her taking him in. When he reached her barrier he pulled back. Moving in and out of her careful not to brake her barrier. He did this with great pain to himself.

When he felt her relax, He thrust forward in one hard movement through her barrier and stopped letting her adjust to the intrusion. He felt her muscles start to relax. Kagome feeling how tight it was and the pain almost gone started moving her hips trying to help herself relax the tightness. Sesshomaru could only moan at the feeling she was giving him. He could feel every muscle, every little movement they each made it only drove him even deeper in his desire.

As they each slowly moved , their hips meeting as if one. " Kagome " was the only thought he was able to say. He could feel the heat coming from her. He too felt as if he was on fire. He wanted to give her all he was but he was afraid of hurting her. His demon screaming at him to take her make her scream his name. To fill her completely with himself. It was taking all his control not to do this. But his control was slipping away. She cried out his name. " Sesshomaru! " "Tell me what you want Kagome. Tell Me ! " He whispered in her ear as he was kissing her neck. _Please! say it! _As he was keeping a slow even pace.

Kagome felt as if the fire inside her was going to burn her. Her body started to moisten with sweat. Her hands that had been holding onto him lightly trembled. Her fingers started digging into him skin. She felt her body Pulsate. She let out a loud growl. Her eyes turned pink around the edges. Her breath quickened to a pant. " Sesshomaru faster, deeper Please ! " she cried. She wanted more. She wanted all of him , everything he was deep inside of her.

Sesshomaru seeing her eyes turn in color. Hearing her cries. He couldn't denie her wish. He drove into her deeper and speeded up. It was getting hard for him to not take her for all she was worth. To ravish his angel that cried and screamed his name for more. Hearing her screams and cries of pleasure. Seeing her not being able to lay still, the feeling of her under him. His own lust was driving him mad. He was losing control, his demon demanding to having his mate.

" Sesshomaru Please I want you, all of you Please ! " She cried out. Sesshomaru lost all the control he had with her pea. His demon took over his eyes a crimson red. Pulling her up for a better position he drove into her. Taking her for all she was worth with his demonic speed and he did not relent. Her cries of pleasure only driving him wilder He felt her muscles tighten around him as she cried out his name in a voice that was not her own. " SESSHOMARU YES ! " She felt as if she was falling as wave after wave of heat and pleasure washed over her.

Sesshomaru rode those waves with her. He felt his body burn like he was on fire. "Kagome Yes YES!". As her orgasm was calming. She felt his as he filled her with his seed. She screamed out his name once more at the feeling of his heat. Sesshomaru roared out loud. His fangs grew he bent down quickly sinking them into her neck next to her shoulder. Licking up the blood that his mark had made. He kissed her passionately as there movements slowed and he regained his control. Laying on his back pulling her on top of him. While still inside her. Not wanting to leave her he held her close as he pulled the sleeping bag over them. As Kagome fell asleep he looked at the stars above them and silently thanked the Gods for giving him the one thing he wanted most. As sleep over took him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Friends reunited**

Inuyasha who had been sleeping lightly while on guard setting by the door of the hut. Heard a loud roar, he stood quietly and left the hut. As he left the hut the scent and aura hit him. He knew right away what had happened and a large smile graced his face. Not wanting to wait till morning he went into the hut. Woke Kikyo up quietly as he could not to wake the others. "Kikyo wake up. Kikyo! I haft to tell you something!" Kikyo opened her eyes. As she was about to talk Inuyasha scoped her up in his arms and walked out of the hut. After setting her down Kikyo saw the smile on his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Kikyo it worked. Kagome and Sesshomaru are together now. They mated!" The smile on his face grew even wider and his eyes danced with excitement.

Kikyo smiled big learning that their plan had worked so well. Until she remembered the vision she had seen and the smile left her face. Seeing this worried Inuyasha. "What is it Kikyo?" Kikyo not knowing how much to tell Inuyasha tried to think of the best way to say it without telling him her secret. "Something is going to happen on her 18th Birthday and she will be forever changed. I pray their mating does not affect it in a bad way."

Inuyasha remembered what her mother had said and the fact she made him promise to have her there before her birthday. " Kikyo what is going to happen to Kagome? Her mother made me promise to make sure she was there in her time before her 18th birthday." He said concern clear in his voice. "Inuyasha I promised Kagome not to tell her secret. But I can say this, if she is not in her time with her mother before she turns 18 she will die. I don't know how I know, but I do know it is true." She saw as Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Well then we will have to make sure she is there. I'll talk to Sesshomaru when they come to camp later." He said Kikyo nodded and they headed back inside to sleep till morning.

Just before daybreak Sesshomaru awoke feeling a weight on his chest and he smiled. He hoped she would have no regrets about their mating. As he laid looking at her sleeping all the pain he had been feeling was gone, replace with peace. Even though she needed sleep he knew she would want to bath before going into the village. Since the sun had now come up it would be best to go now before others went to the spring. So holding her close he turned on his side laying her down.

Kagome woke to the feeling of Sesshomaru kissing up her neck. Stopping at her lips he kissed her softy. Her back being softy caressed with light finger tips. After she started to kiss him back he slowly broke their kiss. " Good Morning Angel. How do you feel?" He ask her with a smile on his face. "Tired and a little sore but a bath will help with that." She said as she tried to get up. When she pulled the sleeping bag back she was shocked to see she had no cloths on and quickly pulled it back over herself. Blushing madly a deep crimson red.

Sesshomaru smiled more wondering why she was still shy about him seeing her. He got up and got her cloths and dressed himself. After taking there baths They cleaned up camp and left for the village. He could tell she was getting nervous about seeing everyone. Before they got through the trees he stopped and turned to her. He cupped her cheek looking into her eyes. " Angel relax I know your nervous, no need to be. Everyone but Rin and Shippo knows your here. They can not wait to see you."

He bent down and kissed her softy as he pulled her close to him. They broke their kiss. " Thanks I needed that." She said as she looked at him and smiled. As they walked to the village they picked up wood for the morning fire. After reaching the village they found everyone still asleep. Setting the wood down Kagome stayed a few feet from the hut.

Sesshomaru stepped in the hut waking each person up, careful not to wake Rin or Shippo. As he woke each person he pointed outside and they each left the hut to greet Kagome. After greeting each of them and talking for awhile. Kagome's neck started to burn. Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort after watching her for a bit he knew what it was. He noticed she hadn't told anyone about their mating. He stood and walked to her holding out his hand. She stood , he lead her to the side of the hut. "Is your neck bothering you Angel?" He ask

"It's burning." She answered while showing it to him. He bent down and licked his mark with a smile on his face. As soon as his tong rubbed over it the burn was gone. After placing a few kiss's going up her neck he pulled back " I could start liking your way of stopping the burn " She announced to him and she grinned . He raised one eyebrow and grinned evilly. " I will show you burn the next time we repeat last night Angel." Kagome started giggling. "Oh My " He watched as she turned a deep crimson red that vanished under her cloths. He couldn't help but want to know how far it went down. But he was cut short when she grabbed him by the arm to walk back to the group.

Inuyasha , Miroku and Sesshomaru all went to get the morning meal. Leaving the women alone. As they sit talking Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome did you enjoy your night?" Kikyo ask with a smile on her face. Kagome turned red all over her face and down her neck. She knew that Kikyo knew. Sango looked at them confused. "Looks like you got bit by something Kagome." Kikyo said as she started laughing out loud not being able to hold it back any longer. Kagome grabbed her neck and started giggling. "Yes I did. A vampire I think." As she joined in with Kikyo laughing. She pulled back her shirt enough to show Sango her neck. Sango was shocked with a big smile. "YES !" yelled Sango as she joined in with her friends giggling and lunged herself at Kagome hugging her half to death.

As the guys walked to the river there was a silence between them."Oh come on Sesshomaru say it already." Inuyasha announced knowing he wouldn't unless provoked into it. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. " What would you have me say Little brother?" He ask calmly. Inuyasha grinned. "You, Kagome last night." Sesshomaru looked forward

" What my mate and I do is none of your concern Little Brother." He paused " But thank you both for all your, help with my mate." He looked over to see them both smiling ear to ear. He then rewarded them both with a small smile of his own.

After they had gotten enough for the meal they went back to the village. The women started cooking while Inuyasha went in to wake Rin and Shippo. Kagome knew what was coming so she sit back on her knees and readied herself for their impact. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut followed by the smaller forms looking at the ground rubbing their eyes.

As soon as they looked up they both screamed her name so loud it hurt everyone's ears. As they ran to Kagome the impact was so massive she was knocked on her back with Rin and Shippo on top of her with both of them trying to talk at the same time.

After calming them down and answering some of their questions while eating. Kagome knew without a dought she had been missed by everyone as much as she had missed them. After their meal Kagome and Sesshomaru decided it was time to talk to Rin and Shippo about their mating. Rin and Shippo was overjoyed about it. Rin and Shippo both knew that since they where now mates she would not be leaving them again. This made them both very happy.

The two groups spent the rest of the day having fun and talking. At dinner Inuyasha was starting to wonder when she was going to return to her mother's home. "Kagome when are you going back for your birthday?" Inuyasha ask. "Tomorrow." She answered. Just after dinner Jaken returned from what Sesshomaru had sent him to do. When Jaken saw Kagome he smiled. Jaken and Sesshomaru walked off to talk.

"Jaken did you get what you was sent for? He ask. "Yes My Lord it is hidden in UhUn's pack. Would you like me to get it for you My Lord?" Jaken replied. "No. You did well Jaken. Perhaps you would like to say Hello to my new mate?" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face. "Yes My Lord thank you." Sesshomaru called to Kagome after she came over she looked at him. "Yes?"

"Someone wish's to speak to you." He looked down then back and walked away. Kagome bent down and looked at Jaken.. " Jaken it is good to see you again." She smiled. "You as well My Lady. If I may speak forward? I would like you to know That I have always liked you My Lady. I just never wished it to be seen. It pleases me to know you and My Lord have joined." Kagome was shocked. Never in a thousand years would she think to hear anything but rudeness coming from Jaken and yet here he was be kind and polite. "Thank you Jaken. That means allot to me." After a few more minutes of talking they walked back to the others together.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Bone Eaters Well**

As the night drug on Kagome ended up holding both children as they went to sleep. After laying them down for the night. Everyone decided to sleep. Sesshomaru and Kagome slept by the fire outside as not to crowd everyone inside the hut. Kagome slept on Sesshomaru 's tail. He wouldn't allow her to sleep on the ground as he was. His tail was warm, soft and comfortable. Kagome felt like she was sleeping on a very fine silk, she was amazed at the feeling. He pulled her close , kissing her gently. "Good Night My Angel I Love You" He said as he looked at her.

"Good Night Fluffy. I Love You Two" Kagome saw his eyes narrow at her at the nick name. Seeing his reaction to the nick name she had given him. " Do you not like the nick name I have given you?" She asked while trying not to laugh. "Why do you pick such a name? A name such as that is unfitting for someone like myself." He answered with a all to stern look.

Kagome smiled as she explained the reason for his name. " It's Fluffy because. Your Boa is soft , warm and comfortable it makes me feel safe and protected just like you do. But if you want me to not feel in this manor I guess I can find something else to call you." She knew he would not ask for another name after her saying this. She knew she was going to win the little battle.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _She is as craft as ever. She knew I would not ask for another._ He thought. "Fine but refrain from calling me that name in front of those who might use it against me. It is a private name not for all to hear." He heard her start to giggle. "Sleep" He said trying to get her to stop her giggling at him. "Yes Fluffy Dear." she snickered. As she snuggled up into his arms and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had a feeling the next couple day was going to be trying on his nerves. Soon he was asleep as well. The next morning after everyone was awake and had eaten. After they had all bathed she knew she would have allot of explaining to do so they set down she started. " Rin , Shippo Today I must to return to my own time but I would like to know if you would like to come with me." She saw them smiling and shaking their heads yes. Shippo had always wanted to see her world.

"Alright but there are some very important things you all must know. There are some rules. No One but my mother , grandfather and brother are to know about the well or where you are from. Shippo no fox magic. Rin you can't call Sesshomaru Lord Or My Lord you haft to call him something else. Shippo, Sesshomaru you must trust my mother she will be putting a spell on you so no one can tell you are demons. Do not go off without Me , Souta , grandpa , or my mother. My time is very dangers unless you grew up there and know allot of things. If they find out that your demons or from another time or the well , It will be bad for us all. They would take you away and we couldn't get you back. I'm not sure if this will work so if it doesn't I will be back soon."

Kagome looked at each person and noticed Rin looking at Sesshomaru lost in her thought. Soon Rin stood and stepped in front of him. " My Lord? What do you want me to call you?" she ask. Kagome knew what Rin wanted to call him. She had told her how she felt about him. " Call me what you wish Rin you as well Shippo." She bowed and returned to her seat with a smile on her face.

When mid morning hit it was time to go. Kagome was nervous, she didn't know if this would work with so many going. She had taken someone through the well before but this was different with the amount and he had a shards in his legs. Inuyasha volunteered to help people through the well if it worked. When they reached the well Kagome thought of one last thing they might want to know. " My time is allot different the world has changed allot. To you the air is going to smell bad. It might take a little time to get use to it." Everyone nodded

"Ready?" they all nodded. She could see the excitement in the eyes of Rin and Shippo but she knew they was scared Kagome smiled down at them. " My mother is just going to love you two. She has always wanted grandchildren.. Now she has them." This seemed to ease some of their fears. With everything settled She picked up Shippo and Rin. To her surprise Sesshomaru scooped her and both children up into his arms. Looking back at Inuyasha he jumped into the well.

Inuyasha watched as the well filled with a blue light. when the light vanished he waited. After finding there was no one in the well he knew they had made it through, Inuyasha returned to the village.

When Sesshomaru jumped into the well he felt a strong aura all about him, he tightened his hold on Kagome and the two children. He watched as they started floating in a magical blue light. Rin and Shippo's eyes widened at the sight. Sesshomaru felt the ground beneath his feet and the light vanished. After looking around he jumped up taking everyone with him. "Welcome to the future everyone." Kagome said proudly as he set them all down.

Sesshomaru didn't like the smells or the sounds here, he had never heard before. When he looked down at Shippo he could tell that the smells where overwhelming him. So he picked him up and covered his noise and mouth with his sleeve this seamed to help. Kagome seeing this knew it would be best to get them inside as soon as possible. "Come on lets go inside of the house. It will help."

When they stepped out of the well house Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kagome giggled softly. His curiosity was plain to her from the look in his eyes. _We_ _certainly are not in My Japan anymore! _He thought to himself.

In his eagerness to see this strange new world with his own eyes, the excited group headed to the Higurashi's home. It was nothing he had ever seen before. Somewhat reluctantly, the group followed her. Whatever fear-or-discomfort he had been feeling about this new world was quickly set aside in his mind. He was strong, wasn't he? Sesshomaru would be able to handle whatever was to come.

Yes, he told himself as he straightened his tensed back and muscles, this was not beyond him, he could do anything.

Kagome suppressed a giggle as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He was trying so hard to look unfazed by the ever-approaching doorway. She could only imagine what it was going to be like for him to see…well, everything from her Modern Era. She knew that if their roles were switched and she was the one entering a new era…wait a second, she already had! A frown played at her lips as she recalled every stressful incident she had gone through when she first traveled through the well to Feudal Era Yes, she told herself as she walked through the doorway, it was no piece of cake.

To his right was a small gate that led down some stairs to an enormous road. Kagome smiled when their eyes met.

"This is where you live?" Sesshomaru asked, pointing to the strange looking house.

"Yes." She paused a bit, letting this new information sink in. "Would you like to meet my family? Now, come on, let me introduce you to my family! They're just inside the house here." With that being said, she started to open the door. When a thought struck her. "Umm no matter what they do or say they don't mean any harm. Ok?" He gave a small nod of his head and she opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Meeting**

Kagome decided to announce their presence to her family, whom she knew was around somewhere.

"Mama, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" She called. There was a slight movement to the left, and when they inclined their heads to the sudden sound, a young boy was seen staring at them from on the sofa. Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on the goshy substance rather than the boy on it, so it was a surprise to him when he suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kagome, who's this? And where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he here? I was looking forward to seeing him again…"

Sesshomaru stared at the boy. He raised an eyebrow and knelt down until he was eye-level with him. "You must be young Master Souta. I have heard much of you over the last year." He stood and pointing to Rin and Shippo as he introduced them. " This is Young Master Shippo and this is Young Lady Rin our children. I am Lord Sesshomaru Lord Of The Western Lands"

"Huh?" Souta had a very confused look on his face as he looked at Kagome

"umm…" Kagome raised a nervous finger to her lips as she anticipated how she was going to explain this delicate situation to her younger brother.

"Kagome, you're home!" Her grandpa interrupted and enveloped the girl in a hug. Lucky for her, she hadn't been looking forward to telling Souta the story of how she was now mated and had children, not yet anyway she wanted to explain it all at one time.

"Kagome, dear! Welcome back!" Said Mama, who had just walked through the front door after taking a walk to the grocery store, arms full of groceries.

"Grandpa, Mama, before anything else happens, I want you to meet Sesshomaru He's.."

"Youkai!! Everyone, stand back!" Grandpa shouted instructions to the family. Sutras whizzed out of Grandpa's pockets and were stuck to random parts of Sesshomaru's body in seconds. Their effect did nothing to his body and was not shocking...to anyone but Grandpa.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at one of the strange white pieces of paper stuck to him as he peeled it off of his arm, seemingly unfazed. Kagome sighed and helped to pick the annoying things off his body, one by one. As their eyes meet she could see the aggravation clear them. "Sorry Fluffy. I should have known. He did it to Inuyasha too." She whispered so only he could hear her.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing, young lady? This youkai must be taken care of before he..."

"Grandpa!" She closed her eyes and shouted angrily her arms down to her side and locked her hands both into tight fist of her anger, causing everyone to stare wide eyed at her due to her sudden outburst. "He's not a yo- well, he is, but he's not a bad one!. I expect all of you to treat him the way any family member should be treated! He is my mate!" Hearing Kagome defend him in such a manor made his chest swell with pride.

She looked fiercely at her family who was standing across from her. Souta was scared, good. Grandpa was scared, even better. Mama was…not standing next to Souta like she had been just a few moments ago.

"Mama?" Grandpa pointed to Sesshomaru , whose head was turned towards his back, wearily eyeing the older woman whom Kagome was looking for. She was dangerously close to his Boa.

"This can't be real…" She stated as she clamped her hand over the sensitive white fluffy object in question.

"Oh, yes it is My Lady." He said trying his best to sound calm and took back his precious boa from her grip. Kagome knew all to well that his boa was just another part of him and that no one was allowed to touch it for a very good reason. "Mama!" Kagome reprimanded. She rubbed her temples anxiously as she thought about what she had to say next.

"Everyone I would like too introduce you to them so lets go into the kitchen for now." After reaching the kitchen Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and took a deep breath to begin. " Mom, Grandpa, Souta I would all like you to meet My Mate. Lord Sesshomaru Lord Of The Western Lands. Our daughter Young Lady Rin. Our son Young Master Shippo. Before you ask they are both adopted. But I love them like they where my own. Rin , Shippo Meet your Grampa and Grandma and your Uncle Souta."

Kagome knew from the look her mother was giving her that she was going to be ask 101 questions. Sesshomaru on the other hand was finding most of this rather funny to watch. The strong women he knew as his mate afraid of her mother. It was almost enough to laugh about. But instead he only allowed a small smile to grace his face.

Kagome's mother looked at Rin and shippo and bent down in front of them. Smiling she said "I always wanted grandchildren and you two are just so cute. I'm sure we are going to be great friends the 3 of us." As she pulled them into a hug. After being released. "Rin is happy to meet you as well Grandmother." She said with a smile that would melt any heart.

Shippo stepped forward and bowed " It is a pleasure to finely meet you Grandma. Momma has told me all about all of you many time." When he raised up his chest puffed in pride Turning to Souta. "Souta why don't you show them the house." Kagomes mother said with a smile. With that the 3 kids went running off out of the room.

Kagome's mother turned to Kagome then turned to the stove putting water on for tea. When she turned back around. " Please sit everyone. So Dear is this the same one you told me about?" Kagome knew her mother would ask this. She held her head high and answered. "Yes momma this is him." "Well Lord Sesshomaru in our time there are curtain ways of doing things. As you two are already mated and demon being involved I can not stop this but I must say I am surprised from what my daughter told me." Her mother said.

Sesshomaru could tell her mother was not as happy about this as they had hoped. But he still planed on doing what was called for. "My Lady I assure you that our mating is not one sided. For some, such as myself who have too much pride. Some lessons are hard learned, like in this case. My Only regrets are, she had pain due to my actions and proper steps where not done first of which I would like to take care of now if I may."

He paused then continued, by taking out a small pouch from his haori. " In my time is a custom to give the female's family a dowry." He places it on the table as he was saying it. Kagome's mother looked at him. "In our time it is the other way around." She informed him. "Even if this is the case My Lady Please allow me to follow my customs." "Mom it's a guy thing" Kagome said hoping her mother and grandfather would just go with it.

Her mother looked at her grandfather. He just shrugged his shoulders." Up to you. I have no objections to this." said grandfather She nodded her head and reached for the small pouch. After opening it her face went pail." Do you have any idea how much these are worth?" she put them on the table. Grandfather gasp at the sight of the old coins and there conditions. " Each of these must be worth at least a million dollars." He said.

"Are you trying to buy her?" She asked. Kagome couldn't believe what her mother had said. She wanted to hide. She knew she didn't want to run away so she laid her head on her arms to hide her face instead.

Sesshomaru saw this. " Angel is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He ask putting his arm around her and feeling her head for a fever. Her mother could see he was concern about Kagome. This surprised her from what he daughter had told her. "I'm fine Fluffy I just can't believe my mother is trying to treat you like this. I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He could smell her tears. When she looked up at him he could see tears in her eyes. "I'm going to my room. Pardon me." She left the room. He sat looking at the door. When he knew she was out of hearing range he turned back to her mother. He has kept his calm though out everything but when it came to his mate he would not allow anyone to harm her even her own mother.

"My Lady I swore Kagome would never have to cry again due to something I was involved in. This was a promise I made to myself. Now she is crying again with something I am involved in. All Because I Love her and want to be with her even though she is human. She was hoping you would be happy for her. To answer your question you ask. I would never try to buy Kagome. She is a living breathing being. She is not to for sale and belongs to no one but herself. Now that I have had my say if you will pardon me My mate needs me." Sesshomaru stood walking out of the room. He followed Kagome's scent when he walked into the room , he found her crying into her pillow. After setting on the bed with her he pulled her into his arms , placing her on his lap.

"My Angel do not cry. Your mother means nothing by what she has said. It will take her some time to understand that is all. Do not blame her. She is happy for you, she just is not sure of me that is all." He didn't know if his words would help her or not but all he wanted was for her to stop crying. Kagome cried till she fell asleep. After laying her down Sesshomaru returned back downstairs checking on the children on his way though the living room. Then on to the kitchen where her mother and grandfather where.

"Lady Kagome is now asleep. My Lady I take it you have a problem with me due to the disagreement Lady Kagome and I had 2 weeks ago. If this is the case then perhaps we can come to an agreement for her sake. It pains me to see her in any type of pain." He knew it was important to Kagome that her mother like him so he was going to try his best to make it come true for her sake.

Sesshomaru approached this like he would in his meetings in the past. After 2 hours Kagome's mother finely understood things and how they happened. Her mother realized that he did change how he thought about things. So she would try to forget the past and start anew. When Kagome woke up she noticed she was alone in her room. That meant that he was alone with her family . It worried her so she went downstairs to find him. She was please and confused to find them all in the Kitchen having a snack with Sesshomaru sitting and talking with her mother and grandfather like nothing had ever been said.


	21. Chapter 21

**To Shop or Not**

"Kagome Dear your up. So do you have any plains for today?" Her mother asked her. "Well mom I was wanting to take them shopping and show them the city." Kagome said still confused about the change in them. " Well we can all go shopping and we will use mine and grandpa's cards to pay for everything. I still need to teach you the spell and cast it on those two."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome he knew he had given his word now he had no choice. He stepped forward ."I shall go first." He said while looking at Shippo. He was told to concentrate on what he wanted to look like as she started her chant. When she was done his hair had darkened to a black and was shorter, his skin was tan, his looks where the same but he had no markings, his nails where shorter , with sea blue eyes. To Kagome he was still the most handsom man she had ever seen. He knew she approved as he looked at her smiling. He stepped over to her. While her mother finished with Shippo.

" I like the other way better but this is nice too." She said with a raised eyebrow. He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek and lightly kissing her. Kagome was surprised at his show of affection and even more so that he did it in front of her family. Soon everyone was ready and they was on their way. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to expect. Inuyasha talked about shopping trips with Kagome and it sounded like something he didn't want any part of. Inuyasha had said he would rather fight demons then to shop with her again. He only hoped it was not a nightmare as he had been told it was. Inuyasha had told him no matter what NOT to go shopping with Kagome.

After 2 hours of shopping and 3 bags in each of his hands. Sesshomaru now understood what Inuyasha was talking about. Being a strategist like he was he came up with a plan to get away. He turned to grandpa " Grandfather I pose we men go another way and let the women shop on their own. I am in need of your assistance and Shippo's. He saw Souta looking at him with begging eyes. Souta I feel you might have some insight as well. Perhaps you should come as well." They all looked at him strangely then like a light coming on Grandpa knew what he was doing.

Sesshomaru knew he now understood. When he saw the smile come on the old mans face. "Aww yes I remember now. Your Right we should if we wish to finish in time to return for dinner tonight." Grandfather said with a smile on his face. " I apologies My Angel but as it is. There is something I would like to take care of. We must leave you. We shall meet you at the shrine." Said Sesshomaru and he kissed her before the 4 of them walked away from them.

After leaving there hearing range Shippo turned to Sesshomaru " Your good. I almost believe it too." As he started laughing about there excape. "It was not a lie Shippo I would like to get something for Kagome." He said as he turned to grandpa " I believe it is a custom for humans to where something to show their bonding." It was more a statement then a question. Kagome's grandpa lead them to a glass case where there was many rings.

When the lady at the counter came up." Would you like to look at any of them?" the lady asked. Sesshomaru could tell that this lady was a demon but Kagome had told him that she had not sensed any demons in her time. He decided to test her and see. He found a old designed ring. "This ring here. " She pulled the ring out and handed it to him. " This ring has a very old design ,I would say 500 years old. Like the great house of the West. The moon was always very important to them A family crest, shame this isn't blue. " He said while looking at the woman in the eyes.

The woman looked at him strangely. "Yes it is an old design. Like the family line it was originally designed for. You know much of the meaning of this ring." she replied. " Indeed I do. But for now I am in reach for another ring." He said. After finding the ring he wanted. Grandpa gave her his card to pay for it. Before leaving the counter the lady ask." Sir may I ask who you are?" The women was very curious after what he had said.

" You may call me My Lord , My Lady." He said while leaning over the counter. Then he turned and walked away. This was something he was going to have to tell Kagome about. Shippo who had not been paying attention hurried after them. " Sesshomaru wait for me." He yelled as he ran after them. The woman behind the counter eyes widened as she realized who it was that had just left her. After making 2 more stops to buy something for each of the children the shopping was done.

Soon the small group was done with their shopping and had returned to The Shrine. Grandfather was grateful for the escape from shopping with the women. While Souta and Shippo sat playing video games, Sesshomaru and Grandfather sit in the kitchen having tea and talking about things to come and how things really where in Feudal Japan. Grandfather was excited to learn all the new things from the Feudal Era as well as answering the questions Sesshomaru had of the things in the Modern Era.

With Kagome and Rin and her mother, they where almost done with their shopping and was about to head back to the Shrine. When they past by a shop for little girls. Kagome knew Rin would love to have some of the things that was inside of it. She herself had been there many many times. Without even thinking she grabbed Rins hand and pulled her into the store.

As Rin walked around her eyes where light up like the sun. After asking many many question about everything she saw, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the little girl that was so full of wonder of her time. Kagome wanted to get a few hair things for her. After finding them she let Rin pick out some. She also got a few hair scrunches for Sango. After paying for them they headed off to the Shrine again. It was getting late and Kagome was tired. For reasons unknown to her she just didn't have the strength she normally did. She didn't make this known to her mother.

After 4 hours of shopping Kagome and her party finely walked in the house. Kagome was so tired all she wanted to do was sit down and rest. She couldn't help but wonder why she was so tired. Many times she and her mother had gone shopping for the whole day and she never felt like this. She wondered if it had something to do with what was going to happen tomorrow.

As they walked in, they was meet by Sesshomaru. He was relieved to see she was back and safe. Even though this was her time and she was with her mother. He had been worried about her and Rin not being with him. He felt on edge and nervous as soon as he had left them this afternoon. But he knew if he went looking for them he would have to stay with them and shop. As much as he wanted them with him, the idea of being pulled store to store with them was almost enough to make him cringe. For some strange reason he now felt sorry for Inuyasha and all the times he had to go with her while in her time.

As he meet Kagome and Rin at the hallway he took their bags and added them with the rest." I am pleased you are both back." He said as he bends down for a kiss. Kagome smiled at he action. He could tell she was tired from the avenger as she walked over and set down with a thump. After a few minutes of Rin digging in the bags and showing Sesshomaru everything she had gotten and hugging them up to her smiling and then she replaced them into the bags.

Sesshomaru could tell that Rin had allot of fun on her shopping trip with Kagome. This made him happy that Rin had gotten the chance to do this with Kagome. As he was told that for females in this time it was like a right of passage to do this with there mothers and friends. He had always made sure Rin had everything she needed in the past, but there was still things he could not give her. Kagome on the other hand could. He knew Kagome would make a great mother and would help him be a better ruler as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Change**

While setting on the sofa watching Rin show him things, Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. After caring Kagome up to her room to rest he returned downstairs to talk to her mother. "My Lady I have noticed that Kagome is more tired than normal. Is there a reason for this and why does she need to be here?"

These are things he had been wondering and after much consideration he had decided it was time to find the answers. He did know about her transformation that was to come tomorrow. But he did not want anyone to know that he knew. Kagome herself it seemed to have forgotten that she had told him in the heat of their passion. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her mother start to speak.

Kagome's mother looking at him. A suddenly thought hit her that he didn't know what was going to happen to Kagome. If this was the case then why had Kagome brought him home with her. Perhaps it was because he is her mate. She invited him into the kitchen to have tea and so she could answer his questions. After getting their tea she began.

As she explained things he learned that Kagome was going to become a demon and why this was going to happen. It would happen at midnight that night. Her being tired was her body preparing itself for what was to come. Plus the fact that if Kagome was not here in her own time when this happened she would die. That she was going to become a panther demon.

At hearing what type of demon she was going to become he felt his heart sink a little, but he didn't let it show. He and panther demons had never gotten alone. They had a tendency of being stubborn and had a problem of listen to orders, doing what they wanted to do. As he thought of this it was suddenly clear to him that this was Kagome's personality already so perhaps it would not be so bad after all. Although she would listen. He hoped that after it was all over she wouldn't change the way she was.

Soon it was dinner time and Sesshomaru went to wake Kagome from her sleep. As he entered the room she lay on her bed sleeping he couldn't help but stand and watch her. Many times he had watched her as she slept. It was very calming to him to do it. He bent down and softy moved some hair that was laying across her face. Needing to wake her he smiled and leaned in gently placing his lips on hers and kissed her softy.

He knew she was awake when she started kissing him back. He slowly broke their kiss. "Hello Angel I hope you slept well." Kagome smiled back at him. " It is time for you to eat Angel." "But I'm so tired Fluffy can I just skip eating?" she ask him "No you may not. You are going to need all your strength. You mother has told me everything. Come." He held out his hand to help her up. She sat up on the side of the bed and sighed. " I guess what we fought about was for nothing. Seeing how I will soon not be human any longer."

" That is something that is in the past. I learned something I should have known all along. It was not a waist. Now come." He turned and left her room leaving her setting there looking at his back as he left. As soon as she stood up her head started hurting. When she went to get something for it there was nothing in the bathroom. So she went down to the kitchen.

"Mom where is the aspirin? My head hurts." Sesshomaru noticed how her mothers and grandfathers eyes meet as soon as Kagome had asked about the aspirin. "Kagome Dear I'm sorry to tell you this but aspirin isn't going to help your head. It will be gone soon I promise." Her mother said with a hint of concern in it. There was still more than 5 hours till it was time and the pain had started already. Normally it would not start until an hour before and only a discomfort not painful. She blamed that on their mating. Although she tried not to let it show. Sesshomaru could tell something was different and this had him concerned.

He knew there was something he could do to help with the pain but he didn't know if it would be allowed. He could see from looking into her eyes she was in more pain then she was letting anyone know. "Master Grandfather may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Grandfather was surprised in the fact he had asked him to talk. When the rest of the evening he had always talked to her mother. The fact he was asked made him happy. He nodded his head then raised from the table leaving the kitchen with Sesshomaru. When he was sure they was along he turned and spoke.

"Is it normally for ones head to hurt in these transformations?" He knew if it was not normal that there was something he could do to help with her pain. "No not this early. Normally there is nothing till about one hour before it starts and then it is only discomfort." He replied. " I see. There is something I can do to ease her pain but I would need some time alone with her." "May I ask what it is?" said grandfather. He wanted to know what could be done before answering him.

Sesshomaru didn't want to tell him everything but he would tell him some to help ease his worries. " It is called Flame. It is something that female demons go through when their mates have been gone for to long. It is from worry and feelings." Grandfather had read of such things in the old family scrolls so he understood what it was he meant. "I agree. I will explain to her mother." he said. Sesshomaru was surprised in the old man. The look in his eyes told him that he did understand and knew he was smarter than he had first thought he was.

After returning to the kitchen he stood beside the table." Rin , Shippo finish eating. Kagome come." He didn't wait for an answer he knew they would do as told and he could feel Kagome behind him. He lead her to their room. After shutting the door he turned. Before she could say anything he pinned her to the door. She could hear a low growl come from him and felt it in her body as it vibrated.

He started sniffing and nuzzled her neck and licking his mating mark. Kissing a small line of kiss's up to her ear he gently rubbed his fangs over it. When he started to pulled back she stopped him with a passionate kiss. He didn't fight it, he had wanted to do this all day. His hands caressed her body as it went down her body to her hips around her back and pulled her closer to him. He pushed her into the door deepening the kiss. He gently grinded his hips into hers. He heard a soft moan come from her. Braking their kiss he whispers in her ear. " Angle how is your head feeling now?" At hearing his question she realized her head had stopped hurting and was feeling much better.

"It feels allot better the pain is gone. Why is that?" He smirked without thinking he replied. " You missed my touch and you need to stop worrying so much. That is for me to do. Come we shall return downstairs." Kissing her one last time before opening the door they returned to the others. He knew he would need to keep a closer eye on her now. Making contact as much as possible.

"How is your head Dear?" her mother asked. Kagome blushed a little as she felt Sesshomaru's hand touch her back. " It's better mom the pain is gone." The children picked a movie and everyone set down to watch it. As Kagome was getting ready to sit down next to Sesshomaru , he grabbed her around the waist and sitting her on his lap smiling at her. He saw her blush again and wanted to laugh at it. Pulled her close her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist they sat. Soon she was asleep once again. Rin and Shippo fell asleep watching the movie on the floor. They where carried up to Kagome's room to rest.

It was decided to let her sleep till it was time. So at 5 minutes till 12 Sesshomaru woke Kagome up. "Angel wake up. It is time." She had been nervous all day but now that it was time she was scared. Sesshomaru sensed this. He pulled her close into his arms not caring who saw them. Kagome could hear a soft growl coming from him and felt it vibrating in her body as he softy licked her Mating mark. This calmed her.

He whispered in her ear. " I'll be right here My Angel. I will not leave you. I Love You " This made her smile. She was happy that he was with her. She silently wished she could be the same breed of demon as him. So she could be a better matched mate for him. But she didn't think that was going to be the case. The thought of this made her heart ack. "I love you too Sesshomaru." He pulled something out of his pocket. " Kagome I got something for you today. If you don't like it I can always have another made." He opened the box, lifting her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Kagome froze, she couldn't speak. Her breath caught as she looked at the ring. She started crying. Sesshomaru was confused as to why she was crying. "Do not cry. I can get a different one for you." She could see he was concerned with a little hurt. " No you don't understand. I love it thank you." She said as she grabbed him around the neck. "I wished I could be a dog demon like you." she whispered.

Before anything else could be said he kissed her. Just as he kissed her he felt her start to pulse. He broke his kiss and stepped back. As everyone watched Kagome's body started to glow white then blue. The light was bright and intense sending waves of light off of her body. The lights started calming down. They could see her new form as a panther. They heard her say. "A panther, I was hoping and wishing for..." Her voice trailed off they heard her gasp and saw her head snap up.

She began to pulse again the light was a light purple and a soft pink again it sent waves of light off of her body. When the light calmed down. Kagome started falling to the floor. She was caught by Sesshomaru before she hit. As they looked at her, her form had changed once again. Everyone gasp at what they was seeing. For reasons unknown Kagome had taken the form of a dog demon as she wanted. Kagome awoke to being held by Sesshomaru smiling down at her.

"Rest My Beautiful Angel" He said as he gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over. As she slept he refused to leave her side. He wanted to be the first one she saw when she opened her eyes. No one could understand how she was a dog demon when she was support of been a panther. Sesshomaru had the feeling that Kagome was the answer for this. Kikyo had told him about the Jewel Shard that was in Kagome's heart and made him promise not to tell her.

As Kagome slept in his arms he explained to her family what Kikyo had told him about what she had seen. How Kagome had a Jewel Shard in her heart. That is when he informed them due to the fact of their mating Kagome would have the same life span as he. The fact that he was immortal. That he believed the reason she had taken this form of a dog demon instead of the panther was because she wanted it so much and wished it with all her heart.

That the Jewel Shard within her heart had heard her wish and granted it for her. Meaning The Jewel would never be whole again unless Kagome was to die. When he said this Kagome's mother gasp and had a look of worry on her face. He reassured her not to worry he would never let her come to harm. He would die to stop that from happening to her. Knowing how her family knew very little about real demons, only what they had read in books he then explain to them.

That Demons, Dog Demon more than any other are very protective and possessive over there mates. Not really letting them out of there sight for long. Plus when she was she would always have her very own guards to protect her.The fact he had a sword that brought the dead back to life. Since he was immortal so was she. Saying this eased her family fears. He knew that if her family was uneasy and worried about her that it would upset Kagome and that was something he did not want her to be.

One by one each family member went to sleep for the night. But he stayed awake holding Kagome safe in his lap through out the night, waiting for her to wake from her sleep. As he set holding her he examined her new marking on her wrist and face. Her hair had changed to a white silver as his was. As he touched her hair it as soft as his boa. He was in awe of how beautiful she had become.

Lifting some of her hair to his face he inhaled her scent. It smelt just as it always had so intoxication. She looked so peaceful her skin flawless. As beautiful as he had always thought she was to him she was even more so now. On her for head a shooting star the color of a deep crimson red like her markings. The star centered inside the crescent moon the sign of his house. Proving she was The Lady Of The Western Lands.

Standing up he laid Kagome on the sofa. He heard a small whimper from her from the lose of the contact. This brought a smile to his face. " Sleep Angel. I am here" He whispered in her ear softy. He went to check on their children leaving the door open to the room as he entered. Silently he walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket over them and watched them sleep before returning to Kagome's side.

After returning to the living room where she slept he raised her head and sat laying her head on his lap. Allowing her to lay the length of the sofa for a more relaxed sleep. His tail wrapped around her body his hand on her chest. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. A few hours later he woke to the feeling of Kagome moving as she was waking up.

As he watch her wake he couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes looking him in the eyes. "Morning Angel. How are you feeling?" He asked as he was pulling her into his lap. "Morning Fluffy. I feel good." He leaned close to her to kiss her good morning just before their lips meet he whispered "You look beautiful My Angel." Their lips meet soft and gently. She felt his hand move up her side over her chest to her neck. His fingers in her hair he lightly pulled. Feeling it she softy gasp opening her mouth.

His tong lightly traced her lips before entering her mouth and taking in the taste of her. He softy moaned when their tongs caressed each other. She deepened the kiss moving her lower body as to be able to straddle his lap. He pulled her closer into his chest their kiss became more feverish and demanding. He could smell her arousal. Braking their kiss he nuzzled his nose into her neck where their mating mark laid.

Softy giving her butterfly kiss's as he went up her neck to her ear. " My Beautiful Angel." He whispered as he started softy rubbing his fangs over her ear. He heard her let out a softy moan of pleasure at what he was doing. She felt him raise his hips. She could feel the hardness of his member as she pushed against him. She couldn't believe the sensations that was go through her body. She could smell his arousal and his passion. The smell of him was madding to her. She felt his fangs rub over her neck and it made her shiver. Only making her want him more.

He lightly traced her ear with his fangs before caressing it with his lips. He heard her moan as he teased her ear with his tong and fangs softy licking it . " Now you know how you was affecting me at the spring Angel." He whispered as he continued he assault on her body. After kissing her then braking it. "Angel I'm afraid our fun is over for awhile. You mother is coming down the stairs and I do not think this is something you wish her to see. We will finish this later I promise." He said with a light tent of disappointment in his voice.

He heard her low growl of disappointment and had to smile to it. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. This made his chest swell with pride to know she loved him so much. As soon as she had moved her body to set on his lab. Her mother stepped into the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Birthday Surprise**

"Kagome , Sesshomaru your both awake. Kagome Dear how are you feeling this morning?" Her mother asked as she smiled at her. " I'm feeling really good mom thanks. Why are you up so early Mom the sun isn't up yet." She asked. Normally her mother doesn't get up till the sun raises and that wasn't for another hour. "Well Dear With your change last night I knew you would wake early and would be hungry and your umm... taste would be a little different so I thought you might like to eat before your brother got up."

She knew that Kagome would be hungry and that with being a demon now the first thing she need to do was start building up her strength and the best was to do that was to eat raw meat. This was something she didn't think Kagome would want her brother Souta seeing her do. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Your mother is correct you need to eat and raw meat is best." Kagome looked at him strange she didn't think she would like to do that. Just the sound of eating something raw sounded bad to her.

"Raw meat?" She said with a strange look on her face. This made Sesshomaru softy chuckle. " Yes My Angel. You know what I like to eat. You are like me now. You will find that you will enjoy it more than you think." He said as he stood up with her in his arms. He knew her mother was right about eating before the others got up. He also knew there where allot of things he was going to haft to teach Kagome now that she had changed and was no longer human. It was something he was looking forward to even though it was going to be allot of work.

As he carried her into the kitchen he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Just wait Angel till you are with pup and start wanting fresh blood of a wild boar." Kagome gasp and looked at him. He couldn't stop himself and he started laughing at her reaction. The look on her face was one of shock and disbelief at what he had said. But he knew it was true he had seen it to many times with others. Life was not going to be boring around Kagome that was for sure.

Her mother turned and ask what was it he was laughing about. Before he could tell her what he had said Kagome cut him off telling her mother she didn't want to know. He thought about telling her anyway just to see Kagome's reaction but decided against it. So her mother didn't ask anymore about it and let it drop. After heating the meat a little Sesshomaru added a few herbs they had and placed the plate in front of Kagome. She looked at it with fearful eyes.

As Sesshomaru and her mother sit drinking their tea he was tired of waiting. He told her to close her eyes and placed a piece of it in her mouth. She found it wasn't that bad and did indeed have a good flavor to it. Before she knew it she had eaten all of it. She didn't want to admit she had enjoyed it so she turned to him." Happy Fluffy I eat it all?" She said with a mocking teasing tone in her voice

He could tell she had like it and smirked at her. After washing her dish it was almost time for the rest of the house to be getting up. Sesshomaru and Kagome decided to go to the back yard to work on a few things while they waited for the rest to wake. In the time they where in back Kagome learned how to fly on her cloud and summons her wipe.

After returning to the kitchen Kagome helped her mother finish cooking breakfast for the rest of the house. Soon everything was done and ready for everyone to come eat. Before leaving the kitchen Kagome placed her concealment spell in place and went upstairs and woke up everyone to come and eat. Her mother was enjoying have Shippo and Rin around so much and wanted to have a chance to get to know them better.

She ask for them remain with her for a few day since Kagome and Sesshomaru wanted to go back through the well. She said it would give them a chance to have some time to themselves and she would get something she had always wanted as well grandchildren. After thinking about it for awhile and with some hesitations Sesshomaru agreed but only for 3 days. Kagome informed her mother she did not want them having allot of sugar as Rin was not use to it and Shippo didn't get it very often.

The thought of his children here without him made him very nervous. But he trusted his mate and she assured him they would be in safe hands with her mother. They spent the rest of the morning with her mother and family . Later that afternoon they started getting things ready to leave. Leaving only the things for the 2 children. Kagome and Sesshomaru took the rest of the things they bought with them.

After their return through the well they went to the village. They where greeted by their friends who had been waiting on them to return. Unknown to Kagome they had planed a Birthday Party for her. When they walked into the hut it was decorated for her. Seeing this made her smile brightly. To Kagome life couldn't get any better.

Jaken had found out that it was going to be Kagome's Birthday and as soon as he had he told Inuyasha he would return the next day and soon he was gone. He returned late that night with UhUn. Sesshomaru called Jaken off to the side. "Jaken get what I sent you for." He bowed and went to UhUn and then returned to his Lord. Sesshomaru notice he had something else as well. "Jaken what is that?" He asked

"If it please you My Lord I have gotten her something as well. I hope this was not to forward of me to do so." He hoped his Lord would allow him to give it to her himself. As he watched his Lord he saw him smile and nod his head. At seeing this he knew he would be permitted to present it to her. For this he was grateful. He only hoped it would fit her As he was not sure if it would or not.

After returning to where the group was Sesshomaru was standing beside Kagome. "My Angel I have something for you for your Birthday. I hope you enjoy it." He handed it to her and watched as she open it up. He saw her eyes light up as she saw the sword he had made for her. The shelf was white with leather strapping. The handle White like the shelf and had 18 Red Rubys embedded into it.

The blade had designs engraved into it. Kagome couldn't believe that he had it made for her. He explained that the sword was made special and would be able to send her Miko powers through it. But now that she was a demon as well as a miko she could have something added to it to make it a demon sword as well. This would make it a very powerful sword when she learned to control and use it. Kagome was taken back by what he had done when she found out he had order it made during the time they where not seeing each other. The emotions was almost more than she could control and had a tear in her eyes as she hugged him while thanking him for it.

After they had broken there hug Jaken spoke up. " My Lady Kagome I have gotten you something as well. If it does not fit I shall have it fixed right away." He handed her the package that was made of cloth and ties with a blue and red sash. Kagome sit on the ground and opened it. When she opened it she realized it was a suit like Sesshomaru's and a set of chest armor.

He explained the armor was made from a very strong demon and would with stand any sword that would hit it. The armor was from Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and Kikyo. He informed her that Inuyasha and the group had killed the demon and he had taken what was needed. The suit was make of a very fine silk and would not needed cleaned or repaired as it would not ever stain or be damaged. He had had a special repairing spell placed on the garment. That the person who had done it promised that the wearer even though she was a miko would not be affected by the spell. The suit was from him and Rin.

Kagome was so happy she grabbed Jaken and hugged him up Thanking him over and over. Jaken on the other hand was in fear for his life as he hard a growl coming from his Lord and was trying to get out of her grip. She finely broke her hold on him when he told her "My Lady please refrain yourself I would like to live another day." This is when she heard the growl that was coming from her mate and she quickly released him and started laughing.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out to her. He escorted her to the hut and showed her to right way to wear it all. When she came out wearing all that she had gotten for her Birthday everyone was pleased with the way she looked. When she removed he concealment spell and filled out the outfit everyone was stared at her. It fit her good and showed off her body well.

"Lady Kagome I must say. I have never thought of you as one to wear armor but if I might say so without fear of pain you look very nice." said Miroku. Inuyasha spoke up and agreed with him. Sesshomaru walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug. " Angel seeing you in that is driving over the end." he whispered in her ear and looked down at her with a wicked smile on his face. Being so close to him she knew what he was talking about. Because she could feel it rubbing against her. She started giggling. He raised an eyebrow.

It was then that Sesshomaru turned to the group and informed them they would be camping close to the river the next 3 days. While saying this he gave Inuyasha a look telling him not to bother them or else he would be hurt. Inuyasha started laughing at his brother but quickly stopped when he saw his expression change at being laughed at. He knew what his brother meant.

Kagome thanked everyone for her wonderful birthday and hugged each one of them before they left. Jake stayed with the group in the village. While the new couple went to their own camp. 3 days later They returned to the well and her mothers house. After visiting for a little while they returned to the Feudal Era with their children. After going to the village Kikyo thought it was time to inform Kagome about the shard she had inside of her when she started talking about finding it.

"Kagome there is something you need to know about the Jewel Shard that is left." Kikyo said and she looked at Kagome. Kikyo handed Kagome the almost whole Jewel. Kagome looked at her strangely when she did this. " Kagome you are still the protector of the Jewel But your duty will never end. It will not be whole in your lifetime." Kagome looked at Kikyo like she had lost her mind. " Why not Kikyo? What do you mean in my lifetime?" Kagome was very confused and everyone could tell it.

" Kagome the last shard is inside your heart. I saw it when we where connected. When you shattered the Jewel one shard hit you in the chest and went into your heart without you even knowing it hit you. As long as you hold the Jewel You have preformed your duties of collecting the Jewel. Your quest is finely over and can now lead a normal full life as you where meant to. I have no dought you will guard it well." She said as she was smiling at Kagome.

"Thank you Kikyo. I'm glad it is finely over." She stood looking at the Jewel in her hand. So long they had been trying to get it all back together and now it was over at last. It almost didn't seem real. Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru's group left the village and headed to the Western Lands Manor to start their new life as a family.

The group came to visit often. Inuyasha and Kikyo was their for the birth of each of their children They finely stopped having children when they had 4 of there own.. Miroku and Sango was married 2 months later. Inuyasha and Kikyo mated within a month of them leaving the village.

For Kagome even with all the pain and tears she had gone through in her time Feudal Era it was all worth it to her now. As sad as she had been in the past now she was nothing but happy. Finely she had found where she truly belonged. Life had never been better and it was all For His Love.

Now her true adventure lay ahead of her raising her family. But that's another story.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed my stroy. May you two have your wish come true.**

**The End**


End file.
